Ihre Stimme
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: OS. Siebtes Jahr. Nach einem Unfall entdeckt Harry, dass ihn die Stimme seines verhassten Lehrers, Severus Snape, plötzlich fasziniert. Diese bloße Tatsache könnte genügen, um einen Krieg zu beenden, doch zu welchem Preis? Slash HP/SS. Übersetzung einer französischen FF.


Hallo an alle ! Diese FF ist die Übersetzung eines OS von Dragonwing4: Votre voix.

 **Disclaimer:** Alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling, außer Megan Barner, die zu Dragonwing4 gehört, wie die Geschichte selbst. Die Übersetzung ist von mir.

 **Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände von Harry Potter und ein kleines Teilchen vom sechsten Band.

 **Anmerkung der Autorin:** Dieser OS ist ein Monster. Echt. Zuerst aus einer einfachen Idee in meinem Kopf angefangen, erwies er sich bald als verzweifelnd lang. Offen gesagt, er sollte zuerst nicht dort aufhören, aber ich habe gefunden, dass dieses Ende schließlich doch besser passte und den Vorteil hatte, dass ich nicht noch zwanzig Seiten mehr schreiben müsste… Zögert bitte nicht, Reviews zu schreiben – und es wäre schade zu zögern, oder? –! Ich möchte wirklich wissen, was ihr über diese FF denkt… Und wenn ihr besondere Fragen stellen möchtet, so loggt euch bitte ein. Und jetzt, genießt und reviewt!

 **Ihre Stimme**

„Potter! Gibt es denn nichts, was Sie nur einmal ein ganz klein wenig _ordentlich_ tun könnten?"

Ein Fläschchen voller Gürteltiergalle glitt vom Arbeitstisch und zerbrach auf dem Steinboden des Kerkers in einem Lärm zerschlagenen Glases. Auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers erklang hinter dem Schreibtisch des Lehrers eine Kakophonie schriller Knirschen, als zahlreiche Glasgefäße zersprangen oder explodierten und ihren wertvollen Inhalt auf die Regale fließen ließen, woraus sie zu tropfen anfingen. Die Schüler der ersten Reihe tauchten sofort unter den Schutz ihres Arbeitstischs, als sich die ersten Dämpfe mit einem drohenden Pfeifen aus verschiedenen Zutaten ausbreiteten, die niemals in Berührung hätten kommen sollen.

Es gab ein paar große eilige Schritte, die weite Bewegung vom Schoß eines langen schwarzen Umhangs, die anmutige, von der Spitze eines Zauberstabs ausgeführte Kurve, und die Sammlung von um die Wette rauchenden, pfeifenden und spuckenden Substanzen verschwand.

Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke an der angesehenen Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts, senkte seinen Zauberstab und drehte sich erneut zur Geißel seines Lebens um: Harry Potter, den unheilvollsten seiner Siebtklässler – Merlin allein wusste, wie es ihm gelungen war, sich in seiner Vorbereitungsklasse für die UTZ zu befinden. Neville Longbottom hatte sich sicher nicht beklagt, als er bei seinem ZAG ein A bekommen hatte, und hatte diesen Unterricht erleichtert verlassen. Was wenigstens auf ein _ganz wenig_ Verstand hinwies, in Gegensatz zu dem, was man von Potter erwarten konnte, natürlich.

Der junge Kretin lehnte sich zurzeit schwer an seinen Arbeitstisch, vor Wut war sein Gesicht scharlachrot und sein von Hass glänzender smaragdgrüner Blick ruhte auf ihm. In seinem Rücken schien Granger, das einzige andere anwesende Mitglied des berühmten Trios von Gryffindor – Weasley hatte offensichtlich den gleichen Selbsterhaltungstrieb wie Longbottom – wirklich entsetzt zu sein. Mit ihren großen braunen Augen, die vor Schrecken weit aufgesperrt waren, schien sie zwischen dem Bedürfnis, ihren Mittäter bei den verschiedensten Übeltaten zu unterstützen, und dem Antrieb zerrissen, ihn um Ruhe zu bitten.

Severus vereinfachte ihr Dilemma und gab ihr keine Zeit, das eine oder das andere zu tun.

„70 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Zerstörung höchst wertvoller Zutaten, Potter", sagte er mit einem gleichgültigen Ton. „Und 20 weitere Punkte, weil Sie zuerst die Kontrolle verloren haben. Und natürlich werden Sie dies putzen."

Nachlässig bewegte er die Hand zur Gürteltiergalle, die wegen einer dummen und wütenden Bewegung von Potter mitten in Glaszersplittern auf den Boden geflossen war.

„Was diese Sache betrifft, die Sie ‚Zaubertrank' zu nennen wagen…"

Er übte eine lässige Bewegung zu Potters Kessel aus und die gallertartige Substanz, die er enthielt – grün mit roten Punkten; eine so betrübende Dummheitsebene zu erreichen, hatte nichts mehr Angeborenes: Es wies auf eine lange und fleißige Übung hin –, verschwand.

„…so denke ich, dass Sie es unterlassen können, sie zu ‚beenden'."

In seinem Rücken hörte er das spöttische Lachen von Draco Malfoy, der sich doch einige Minuten vorher gar nicht wohl in seiner Haut gefühlt hatte, als er unter seinen Arbeitstisch bei der ersten Reihe getaucht war, um den flüssigen Zutaten auszuweichen, die das Klassenzimmer aus dem Vorderteil sehr schnell bespritzten. Übrigens fing Potter an, die gleiche Gesichtsfarbe zu bekommen wie seine Nemesis einige Augenblicke vorher, obwohl es aus einem anderen Grund war: Er war jetzt blass vor Zorn. Diese Fähigkeit, so schnell von einer Extreme zur anderen auf der Skala der menschlich zeigbaren Gesichtsfarben überzugehen, gehörte fast zur Kunst.

„Kein Zaubertrank, keine Note, Potter", schloss er mit einer süßlichen Stimme, während er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, was die wenigen Slytherins im Raum erneut spöttisch und missachtend lachen ließ.

„Sie sind widerwärtig, Snape."

Die Stille wurde wie eine drückende Decke auf dem Klassenzimmer. Severus erstarrte, dann drehte er sich langsam um. Potter hatte sich wieder aufgerichtet, und ein bisschen Farbe erschien allmählich wieder auf seinem Gesicht. In seinem hartnäckig starren Blick war nur noch Ekel zu sehen.

„Es amüsiert Sie, einen gefallenen Menschen zu schlagen, nicht wahr? Sich hinter Ihrer Rolle als Lehrer zu verstecken, um die Erstklässler zu erschrecken und das Leben der anderen zur Hölle zu machen, während Sie wissen, dass sie es nicht wagen werden, sich zu wehren. Sagen Sie mir, Snape, wann werden Sie Ihre Rache vollendet haben? Wenn Sie genauso ähnlich sein werden wie Ihr V…"

Die Ohrfeige erklang in der gespannten Stille des Kerkers und ließ einige Schüler hochspringen, die die Szene mit erschrockener Faszination anstarrten.

Severus' Augen waren nur noch zwei Schlitze, die wegen eines bösen Lichtes leuchteten, und sein Gesicht, das wächserner war denn je, war von einem Wutgrinsen verzerrt. Potter steckte den Schlag still ein, dann drehte er schließlich den Kopf langsam wieder zu ihm um. In jenem Augenblick, seine Augen in den lichtgrünen Blick seines Schülers vertieft, wusste Severus, dass es wirklich geschehen war, wovor er sich so lange gefürchtet hatte: Potter hatte dieses flüchtige Bild interpretieren können, das er eines Tages während ihrer gescheiterten Unterrichtsstunden in Okklumentik empfangen hatte.

Potter reagierte nicht, als sich die langen Finger seines Lehrers schmerzhaft um seinen Unterarm schlossen.

„Zum Schulleiter, Potter", brummte Snape mit leiser und geschüttelter Stimme.

Er drehte sich zum Rest der Klasse um, was die empfindsamsten Huflepuffs hochschrecken ließ.

„Beenden Sie Ihre Zaubertränke und stellen Sie diese auf meinem Schreibtisch", befahl im selben gefährlich leisen Ton. „Ich erwarte, dass alles in Ordnung steht, wenn Sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen."

Dann drehte er sich um, zog Potter bis zur Tür und warf ihn in den Gang hinaus. Manche Schüler sprangen noch einmal hoch, als der Türflügel in der drückenden Stille laut knallte.

„Es musste geschehen", kam schließlich ein anonymes Murmeln, das mit einer ehrerbietigen Stimme gesprochen wurde. „Potter ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt."

oOoOoOoOo

Der Weg durch die Kerker war drohend still. In jener Stunde waren die Unterrichtsstunden noch nicht zu Ende und die Gänge waren leer. Snapes Klassenzimmer lag weit weg von der Großen Halle und den am meisten belebten Orten und sogar die Wände waren vollständig frei von Gemälden.

Trotz Snapes schmerzhafter Klemme auf seinem rechten Bizeps blieb Harry unberührt und sein Gesicht verzog sich gar nicht. Offen gesagt empfing er diese Zerstreuung fast mit offenen Armen. Der Schmerz verbreitete sich schon wie ein endloser Fluss aus seiner Stirn und alles, was ihn das nur einen Augenblick lang vergessen lassen konnte, war willkommen.

Seit jetzt mehreren Stunden bedrängte ihn seine alte Narbe dauernd und die Pein war während dieses letzten Zaubertränkeunterrichts nur stechender geworden. Er hatte niemandem irgendwas gesagt, denn er wusste, dass Hermine bestürzt gewesen wäre und den Lehrer darüber gewarnt hätte, damit er ihn zum Krankenflügel gehen ließ, und dass Snape strikt abgelehnt hätte, wahrscheinlich davon überzeugt, dass er nur versuchte, den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Wie auch immer war es ihm unglaublich schwer gefallen, sich auf das Studienthema des Tages zu konzentrieren – und wenn man bedachte, dass er nie sehr aufmerksam war, hieß es viel – und die Tatsache, dass er fühlte, wie Snape um seinen Kessel auf der Suche nach einem einzigen Fehler hin- und herging, hatte ihm sicher nicht geholfen.

Er hatte gehofft, er würde endlich ein ganz klein wenig weiterkommen können, als sich die alte Fledermaus auf einen unglücklichen Hufflepuff gestürzt hatte, dessen Zaubertrank plötzlich angefangen hatte, seltsamerweise zu piepsen – was er sicher nicht tun sollte –, aber der Schmerz hatte ihn genug zerstreut, dass die Mixtur unheilbar verfehlt wurde, was seine Laune nicht verbessert hatte. Die Tatsache, dass er gehört hatte, wie ihn Snapes Stimme einige Augenblicke später verspottete, war zu viel gewesen. In der Tat hatte er die Wörter nicht mal gehört, die er gesprochen hatte: Seine bloße Stimme und sein herablassender Ton hatten dazu genügt, seine Frustration in Zorn zu verwandeln, und er hatte jegliche Kontrolle über seine Magie verloren.

Merlin, wie sehr er diese Stimme hasste!

Ein neuer Schmerzangriff unterbrach plötzlich seine Überlegungen und sein Sichtfeld füllte sich mit zahllosen Lichtpunkten. Seine Züge erstarrten kurz, während er den Kopf ein bisschen mehr senkte, damit der Schweiß, der anfing, seine Stirn zu bedecken, nicht sichtbar wurde. Er geriet dennoch in Verlegenheit, als er fühlte, wie Snapes Griff auf seinem Arm einen kurzen Augenblick lang strenger geworden war, bevor er ihn lockerte. Erstaunt blickte er zu dem Mann. Snape sah ihn nicht an; seine Augen starrten das Ende des Gangs vor ihnen an, und sein Ausdruck war kaltblütig. Vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr.

Wirklich zu sehr für einen Mann, der einige Augenblicke vorher am Höhepunkt des Zorns gewesen war.

Harry senkte erneut die Augen auf die Hand, die ihn hielt. Er war fast sicher, dass er sie leicht zittern fühlen konnte. Sein Gehirn, das vom Schmerz und vom Ekel, den er in seinem Magen zu fühlen anfing, verwirrt war, brauchte noch einige Sekunden, bevor es bemerkte, dass es sich um Snapes linken Arm handelte. Den Arm, auf dem er Voldemorts Mal trug.

Er hob wieder lebhaft den Kopf, sah mit weit aufgesperrten Augen zu ihm hinauf und öffnete schon ein wenig den Mund, um zu sprechen, doch die schnelle Bewegung wurde offenbar von seinen inneren Organen nicht gemocht und sie riefen ihn zur Ordnung. Er hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, einen gewaltigen Schlag auf dem Kopf zu bekommen, und der Raum, der zwischen seinen beiden Ohren lag, schien sich mit Watte zu füllen. Er glaubte einen Augenblick lang, den Ton eines entfernten Glockenspiels zu hören, und sein Sehvermögen merkte die Rückkehr der Lichtpunkte, die anfingen, vor seinen Augen eine unbändige Sarabande zu tanzen. Was seinen Magen betraf, so schien er zu denken, dass er sich in seine Gurgel einnisten sollte, wenn er seine Mandeln besser sehen wollte.

Harry stolperte, halb betäubt, und Snape drehte schließlich den Kopf, um ihm einen leeren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Im selben Augenblick brach eine neue Schmerzenswelle, grausamer als alle anderen, mit einer schrecklichen Blutgier aus, und alles ging schneller. Harry hatte plötzlich den Eindruck, dass sein Schädel in der Mitte brach und von einer Feuerklinge klar entzwei geschnitten wurde. Mit einem Schlag füllte ein Apokalypsebrausen seine Ohren, und er wurde sich nur undeutlich dessen bewusst, dass Snape gleichzeitig mit seiner eigenen Reaktion seinen Arm plötzlich weggelassen und laut geflucht hatte. Was er wegen des Schmerzensheulens, das er, dazu unfähig, sich länger zu halten, selber ausgestoßen hatte, fast völlig überhörte.

Harry spürte nur unbewusst, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und auf den Boden des Ganges der Länge nach hinfiel. Sein Körper schien ihm plötzlich weit entfernt, als gehörte er zu einer anderen Welt. Nur zählte jetzt dieser unendliche Schmerz, der alles hinunterschlang und sein Wesen in einer Flammen- und Feuersee ertränkte.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus starrte Potter überrascht an, während er sich mit beiden Händen auf seiner Stirn auf der Stelle seiner Narbe auf den Boden zusammenkrümmte und heulte, bis er seine Stimmbänder riss. Er raffte sich schließlich auf, ließ seinen linken Unterarm, auf dem das Mal nachdrücklich brannte, und ergriff seinen Zauberstab. Ein schneller Zauber ließ Potter endlich schweigen, während er sich davon versicherte, dass sich wegen des Schreiens kein Zellstoff zerreißen würde. Der Jugendliche schien nichts zu bemerken und sein Mund blieb im stillen Heulen offen.

Severus verstand sehr bald, dass er anfing, den Kontakt mit der Realität zu verlieren. Er spürte, wie sich sein Herz vor Furcht zusammenkrampfte, und er warf sich zu Boden neben die gekrümmte Form seines Schülers. Es gab eine Grenze an der Quantität physischen Schmerzens, die eine menschliche Seele ertragen konnte: Die Longbottom waren der lebende Beweis dafür. Wenn Potter nicht schnell zurückkehrte, gingen sie das Risiko ein, ihn endgültig zu verlieren.

Severus griff seine Schultern und schüttelte ihn lebhaft in dem Versuch, seine Aufmerksamkeit abzulenken.

„Potter!", tobte er. „Potter, kehren Sie zurück! Hören Sie mich, Potter?"

Der junge Mann zeigte kein Zeichen davon, das darauf hinweisen würde, dass er ihn bemerkt hätte, und der ausdauernde stechende Schmerz, den er in seinem Arm fühlte und der seine Hände zittern ließ, benachrichtigte ihn, dass der Schmerz nicht dazu entschlossen schien zurückzufließen.

Severus hob die Augen und warf einige rasenden Blicke im Gang hin und her. Kein Gemälde war sichtbar, kein Mittel, Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen. Er dachte einen Augenblick lang daran, den Jungen selber zum Krankenflügel zu bringen, gab diese dumme Idee aber schnell auf.

Er konnte kaum stehen, ohne zu zittern, und die Nutzung eines Zaubers, um Potter zu heben, würde ihn nur noch mehr schwächen. So würde er eine Ewigkeit brauchen, bis er den Krankenflügel erreichen würde, und Potter verfügte sicher nicht über diese ganze Zeit. Falls sie überhaupt den Krankenflügel erreichten.

Severus war nicht dumm. Sein Status als Spion für Dumbledore war am Ende des vorigen Schuljahrs aufgedeckt worden, und jetzt misstrauten, ja sogar hassten ihn ohne Zögern viele Todessersöhne oder Anhänger von Voldemorts Idealen. Manche unter ihnen hätten viel getan, um ihn zu töten, und es wäre für sie wie Weihnachten im November, den Verräter und den Jungen, der lebt, beide dazu unfähig, sich richtig verteidigen zu können, in einem Gang zu finden.

Nun waren die Kerker das Gebiet der Slytherins. Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ein Schüler, dessen Unterricht zu Ende war, Potters Heulen gehört hatte, war zu groß, dass er sie unterschätzen könnte.

Ein neuer Blick in den Gang ließ ihn die Tür eines Klassenzimmers entdecken, das seit Jahren verlassen war. Er biss die Zähne wegen des Schmerzens zusammen, richtete sich mehr schlecht als recht auf, hob Potter dank einem Zauber und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie mit seiner von Schweiß feuchten rechten Hand, denn die linke zitterte zu sehr, als dass sie zu irgendwas nützen könnte, ließ den gekrümmten Körper seines Schülers hineinfliegen und legte ihn auf den Boden, bevor er die Tür mit den komplexesten Zaubern verschloss, an die er denken konnte, und bevor er den Raum gegen Schall dämpfte. Schließlich ließ er sich gegen die Wand nahe Potter niederfallen und trocknete den Schweiß, der seine Stirn benässte, mit der Rückseite eines Ärmels ab.

Potter hatte sich nicht bewegt. Sein Atem war abgehackt und unregelmäßig und seine Augen so fest geschlossen, als wollte er sie auf diese Weise versiegeln. Severus beugte sich hinüber, ergriff die Handgelenke des Jungen, und konnte mehr schlecht als recht seine Hände von seiner Stirn entfernen. Sein Atem stoppte plötzlich, als er die Narbe schließlich erblickte.

Wutrot blutete sie fließend.

Severus schöpfte aus seinen letzten Reserven und warf einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch auf Potter, so dass sich der Junge nicht mehr bewegen und damit die Wunde nicht mehr bedecken könnte. Dann ergriff er den Rand seines Ärmels und riss einen breiten Teil mit seinen Zähnen aus, was sein Mal freilegte, auch grellrot. Er stand wieder auf und ging mehr schlecht als recht zur Ecke des Zimmers, das als ehemaliges Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer noch ein einigermaßen brauchbares Waschbecken hatte.

Er fuhr den Stoff unter dem Wasserstrahl, wrang ihn aus und kam zu Potter zurück, dann legte er die improvisierte Kompresse auf seine Stirn, während er das Blut abtrocknete, das drohte, in seine Augen zu fließen, und während er hoffte, er könnte den Schmerz nur ein bisschen erleichtern.

„Potter", rief er mit einer festen Stimme, die von seiner eigenen Schwäche nichts enthüllte, während er bei seinem Versuch, die Blutung zu stoppen, den Stoff presste. „Potter, hören Sie mir zu. Sie müssen meiner Stimme zuhören, Potter. Kehren Sie zurück, um Merlins Willen, folgen Sie dem Klang meiner Stimme. Konzentrieren Sie sich, Potter…"

oOoOoOoOo

Rot.

So weit der Blick reichte, gab es nur dieses ekelhafte Blutrot, überall um ihn, _in_ ihm. Eine grenzenlose, maßlose Welt von Blut und Tod.

Er mochte diesen Ort nicht. Seine Gedanken waren langsam, so langsam, und verworren, aber er wusste, dass er diesen Ort nicht mochte, dass er _hier_ nicht hätte sein sollen, dass es schlecht war. Aber wo er herkam, war es noch schlimmer. Es gab dieses seltsame Ding, diese Empfindung, diesen… wie hieß es noch? Ja, diesen Schmerz.

Also sollte er besser hier blieben. Hier gab es keinen Schmerz, und er konnte inmitten der Stille und des Nichts und dieses ganzen Roten bleiben, doch er mochte das Rote nicht, er hatte es nie gemocht. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr ans Blut, und an Cedric, und an Sirius, und an die anderen, an alle anderen, und sie riefen zu ihm, und er wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, und… vielleicht wäre es besser, nicht zu denken? Ja, er sollte nur aufhören zu denken, und er würde hier bleiben können, unter _dem ganzen Roten_ , und _ohne den Schmerz_ , und…

Aber es gab jetzt etwas _Anderes_. Nicht nur noch _das Rote_ , nicht nur noch _die Leere_ , nein. Es gab _eine Stimme_.

Sie war leise, Diese Stimme, warum? Kam _sie_ aus weiter Entfernung, war _sie_ schüchtern? Aber als er sich die Frage stellte, wurde _die Stimme_ lauter, er hörte sie besser, und Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass er wieder dachte. Aber _das Rote_ war jetzt nicht mehr wichtig, es war _die Stimme_ , und _die Stimme_ war interessanter, wenn er dachte, sie wurde lauter. Vielleicht wurde sie nicht lauter, sondern _er_ hörte besser zu? Ja, so musste es sein.

Und _die Stimme_ wollte, dass er _ihr_ zuhört, er wusste es, er hörte es jetzt. „Potter" war ja er, oder? Ja, er erinnerte sich daran, der war er. Aber während er _der Stimme_ zuhörte, löschte sich _das Rote_ allmählich, und Harry wurde beängstigt. _Die Stimme_ wollte ihn sicher nicht erneut in _den Schmerz_ ziehen? Aber _die Stimme_ sprach weiter zu ihm, sie befahl ihm, _ihr_ zu folgen, zurückzukehren. Wohin denn? Sollte er _ihr_ vertrauen, konnte er, sollte er nicht besser in _das Rote_ zurückkehren und aufhören zu denken, aufhören zuzuhören?

Aber er mochte wohl _die Stimme_.

Sie war lieb, es war _eine schöne Stimme_ , leise und tief, frisch und dunkel, so frisch und so dunkel, wie ein Bach, der zwischen den Steinen weit unter der Erdoberfläche fließt, oder eine Brise, die aus der Dunkelheit der Nacht kommt, um das Schluchzen eines alleinigen Kindes zu beruhigen. _Eine Stimme_ , die von den Sachen _des Schattens_ sprach, und er wusste, er hätte sich vor _ihr_ fürchten sollen, vielleicht eines Tages, früher, hätte er sich vor _ihr_ gefürchtet, aber jetzt wusste er, er wusste, dass _der Schmerz_ in _dem Schatten_ viel erträglicher war.

Er hatte es immer gewusst, all diese Nächte, wenn er in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe allein geweint hatte, da es niemand gab, oder diese, wenn er hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen seines Himmelbetts oder im Park unter den Sternen um Sirius getrauert hatte.

So, ja, es gab Schmerz, er begann jetzt, _ihn_ wieder zu empfinden, aber es würde gehen, denn _die Stimme_ hatte ihn in _den Schatten_ geführt, und es war hier leichter, und er konnte _der Stimme_ weiter zuhören.

Harry mochte _die Stimme_ sehr.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus wäre beinahe eingeschlafen, so magisch und mental erschöpft er war, als jemand endlich mit deutlichen und präzisen Schlägen, die er mit oder ohne den spezifischen Rhythmus, mit dem sie ausgeführt wurden, überall erkennt hätte, an der Tür klopfte. Riesig erleichtert hob er schwach seinen Zauberstab und annullierte die verschiedenen Protektionen, die er gestellt hatte.

Der letzte Zauber war kaum entzogen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Albus Dumbledore eintreten ließ, von Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley dicht gefolgt. Severus schaffte es, ein etwas sarkastisches Lächeln aufzusetzen. Natürlich hatten sich Potters beide Helfer wegen seines Verschwindens schließlich Sorgen gemacht und Bescheid gesagt.

Die drei Ankömmlinge erstarrten einen Augenblick lang, als sie sie erblickten. Severus blickte zu ihnen zurück, war aber zu schwach, dass er sich bewegen könnte. Der Schmerz war vor einiger Zeit schließlich zurückgeflossen, aber er hatte ihn völlig leer, am Boden sitzend und sich an die Wand hinter ihm lehnend zurückgelassen. Was Potter betraf, lag er jetzt bewusstlos halb auf seinen Knien. Severus hielt jetzt die Kompresse auf seiner Stirn mit einer Hand und hatte den anderen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, damit der Junge nicht zu Boden gleiten konnte.

Er hatte so sehr weiter zu ihm gesprochen wie er es gekonnt hatte, Befehlen folgten Drohungen, auch wenn der Schmerz ihm kaum erlaubte, einen neutralen Ton zu halten, von seiner gewöhnlich so nützlichen murrenden Stimme ganz zu schweigen. Nach unendlicher Zeit hatte sich dennoch Potters Ausdruck entspannt, und er hatte mit Überraschung den Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht bemerkt, während er völlig bewusstlos wurde. Kurz danach war der Schmerz weniger stark gewesen, bis er völlig verschwand, aber Potters Lächeln war da geblieben.

Ehrlich gesagt, er hatte Angst davor, dass seine Bemühungen nicht genügt hatten.

„Sie haben sich Zeit gelassen, Albus", sagte er schließlich.

Ein Lächeln erleuchtete das Gesicht des Schulleiters, doch es erreichte seine blauen Augen nicht.

„Entschuldigung, Severus", antwortete er, als er sich näherte. „Miss Granger und Mr Weasley haben sich Sorgen gemacht, als sie Mr Potter aus meinem Büro, wo er sein sollte, nicht zurückkommen sahen. Sie haben mich vor kurzem gewarnt, und ich handelte so schnell wie ich konnte. Wegen der Abwesenheit von Gemälden in diesem Teil des Schlosses hat es sich doch leicht schwierig erwiesen, Sie wieder zu finden."

Aus dem Augenwinkel erblickte Severus den diskreten Ellbogenschlag von Granger zu Weasley, worauf sich der Gryffindor beeilte, etwas, was ein altes Pergamentstück zu sein schien, mehr oder weniger linkisch zu verstecken. Severus verzichtete darauf – zumindest augenblicklich –, Albus zu fragen, was er ihm verheimlichte. Im Moment war der Junge wichtiger.

„Das war das Mal, Albus", sagte er direkt, indem er die Augen zusammenkniff. „Das Mal und Potters Narbe."

„Wie geht's Harry?", rief Weasley sofort aus, der versuchte, sich eiligst zu nähern.

Granger, auch wenn sie offensichtlich so sehr besorgt war wie er, hatte den gesunden Menschenverstand, ihn aufzuhalten, und ließ den Schulleiter nahe ihrem besten Freund niederknien. Albus traf seinen Blick mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, und Severus sprach weiter:

„Ich ignoriere, warum sie simultan reagiert haben, aber Potter war offensichtlich viel mehr betroffen als ich, Albus. Ich habe Angst davor, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte. Ich habe das getan, was ich konnte, um ihn zurückzurufen, aber es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, dass es nicht genügt hat."

Albus' blaue stechende Augen sperrten sich kurz auf, als er die Lage seines jungen Wunderkindes verstand. Hinter ihm fand Weasley noch einmal das Mittel, seine betrübende Dummheit zu beweisen, als er mit einem nervösen Lachen ausrief:

„Was sagen Sie denn, er ist lebendig, oder? Er ist lebendig, also…"

„Psch, Ron!", flüsterte Granger, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

 _Sie_ hatte offensichtlich verstanden, ihre Blässe und die Art und Weise, wie sie angefangen hatte, die Hände zu ringen, wiesen darauf hin. Andererseits schien es logisch bei Gryffindors Miss Naseweis.

Schließlich schüttelte Albus den Kopf.

„Sehr gut. Wir werden Sie beide zum Kranflügel bringen, Severus."

Die einfache Tatsache, dass Severus nicht gegen diese Behauptung protestierte bis er keinen Speichel mehr hatte, war selbst besorgniserregend.

oOoOoOoOo

Potter wurde vorsichtig auf eines der makellosen Betten des Krankenflügels gelegt und Severus setzte sich einfach auf das Bett daneben. Weasley warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, aber Granger bemerkte ihn nicht, während sie am Bettfuß vom einen Bein aufs andere trat und im Versuch, über Madam Pomfreys Schulter zu sehen, immer wieder hüpfte. Weasley kam schließlich zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter, ohne vom Bett wegzublicken.

Schließlich richtete sich Poppy auf und stieß einen langen Seufzer aus. Sie drehte sich erneut zu Albus um, der nahe Severus stand, und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Physisch wird er keine Nachfolge erleiden, Albus. Seine Narbe hat aufgehört zu bluten und die Zauber, die Severus benutzt hat, haben ihn daran gehindert, sich zu verletzen…"

„Aber?"

Poppy stieß einen erneuten Seufzer aus und warf den beiden anderen Gryffindors, die sich trotz ihrer sichtbaren Blässe aufrichteten und sie herausfordernd anstarrten, dazu entschlossen, bei ihrem Freund zu bleiben, einen tadelnden Blick zu. Poppy blickte zuerst weg, auch wenn sie doch nicht überzeugt zu sein schien.

„Psychisch kann ich nichts zusichern", sprach sie dennoch weiter. „Wir werden warten müssen, bis er erwacht, um mehr zu wissen, Albus."

Der Schulleiter nickte ernsthaft. Weasleys und Grangers Schultern senkten sich und sie wechselten einen unentschlossenen Blick. Dann richtete sich der Rothaarige wieder auf und warf der Krankenschwester einen entschlossenen Blick zu.

„In diesem Fall bleiben Hermine und ich bei Harry."

Granger nickte, um ihn zu unterstützen. Poppy setzte sofort einen empörten Ausdruck auf.

„Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Wir wissen nicht, wie er reagieren wird, wenn er erwachen wird, und…"

„Na, na, Poppy", mäßigte Albus mit einer beruhigenden Geste. „Wollen wir drüben ein bisschen darüber reden? Lassen wir ihre Patienten sich erholen."

Pomfrey schloss den Mund wieder und schüttelte schroff den Kopf, bevor sie Granger und Weasley zur Tür des Krankenflügels führte. Albus blieb einen Augenblick lang und legte die Hand auf die Schulter seines Lehrers für Zaubertränke. Severus blickte zu ihm.

„Erholen Sie sich, mein Junge", empfahl ihm der alte Mann mit einem mitfühlenden Leuchten in seinen zu weisen blauen Augen. „Sie brauchen es sicher."

Severus nickte still und der Schulleiter ging zu den anderen drei Anwesenden des Zimmers, die auf der Türschwelle lebhaft redeten. Severus schaute Albus nach und betrachtete ihn, als er offensichtlich Weasley und Granger unterstützte. Es schien so, als müsste er die Nacht im selben Raum verbringen wie drei unerträgliche Gryffindors, unter denen einer potentiell verrückt war, soweit er wusste. Nicht, dass er vorher nicht so gewesen war, zumindest ein bisschen, natürlich.

„Sie sind wirklich eine Belästigung, Potter", murmelte er müde, mehr für sich selber als für seinen bewusstlosen Bettnachbarn.

Er beugte sich vor, um seine Schuhe aufzuschnüren, ohne von der Diskussion wegzublicken, die nicht weit davon endete, wobei Poppy offensichtlich auf der Seite der Verlierenden stand – diese brave Krankenschwester schien ganz weit davon, hocherfreut zu sein. Zur Tür umgedreht, wie er war, überhörte er fast das leise Murren von bewegten Tüchern.

Er drehte sich völlig um und senkte seine schwarzen Augen in den leuchtend grünen, wegen des Schlafs noch verdunkelten Blick seines verhassten Schülers. Potter blinzelte ein oder zwei Male, ohne von ihm wegzublicken, dann öffnete den Mund und murmelte mit einer schwachen Stimme:

„Sie haben mich gerufen, Sir?"

Auf der Stelle wusste Severus zuerst nicht mehr, was er sagen konnte. Ein erstaunter Ausruf, zweifellos weiblich, wenn er seinen delikaten Trommelfellen glaubte, ersparte ihm die Mühe zu antworten. Potter drehte einen geistesabwesenden Blick zur Tür um, wo Poppy eine Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt hatte. Wie die anderen drei starrte sie den Jungen, der lebt, gierig an, wagte es aber nicht, irgendwas zu sagen. Severus hätte ihnen sagen können, dass es nutzlos war, und dass es ihrem kleinen Schützling offensichtlich ganz gut ging, aber er schätzte, dass er sich wegen der Umstände egoistisch und unsozial fühlen durfte.

Er fing also an, seinen Umhang auszuziehen, und ließ sie Potter mit dem Ausdruck von vier Katern beobachten, die vor einem Aquarium ständen und doch zu dumm wären, die Beinspitze zu nässen. Potter selber schenkte ihnen keine Aufmerksamkeit und warf ihnen nur einen schnellen Blick zu, bevor er begann, die Umgebung mit einem verschwommenen Blick zu beobachten – umso verschwommener, da seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch lag. Schließlich schien die Allgegenwart von Weißem um ihn, dazu zu genügen, ihn zu benachrichtigen, und er stieß ein Murren aus, das einem Ächzen seltsamerweise ähnelte, bevor er das Tuch über seinen Kopf legte.

„Oh, nein…", beklagte er sich mit einer vom Tuch gedämpften, doch offensichtlich höchst ächzenden Stimme. „Nicht schon wieder…"

Es gab ein Freudenschrei, ein paar Erleichterungsseufzer, und Severus zog die Vorhänge seines Bettes auf der Sicht von Granger zu, die sich auf Potters sich immer noch unter dem Tuch versteckende Form warf.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry verstand später, dass Voldemort ihn nicht hatte leiden lassen wollen. Draco Malfoy, neuer Spion des Ordens des Phönix, hatte gehört, dass es sich in Wirklichkeit um einen Einschüchterungsversuch gegen Severus Snape handelte.

Als Voldemort seine Todesser rufen wollte, brauchte er nur das Mal eines seiner Diener zu berühren, und alle Zwillingsmale benachrichtigten dann ihre Besitzer. Was hieß, dass Professor Snape, auch wenn er bei den Todessern als Verräter erkannt worden war, von jedem Treffen, das der Dnkle Lord befahl, wusste.

Und _dies_ ärgerte ihn.

Voldemort hätte Snape bestrafen wollen, wie er es verdiente, doch Hogwarts' Schutz hinderte ihn daran, irgendwas zu tun. So hatte er eine neue Benutzung des Mals versucht: Eine individuelles Verbindung. Es war ihm gelungen, Snapes Mal zu aktivieren, ohne jene seiner anderen Todesser zu berühren, aber zum Preis einer enormen Mühe. Nun hatte er dabei die Okklumentik vernachlässigt, die er jetzt gegen Harry benutzte, indem er sich nach außen gespannt hatte, um Pein und Schrecken zu bringen. So hatte sich der junge Mann erneut in Kontakt mit Voldemorts Hass und dessen Gier zu töten befunden.

Und je mehr der Dunkle Lord kämpfte, um Snape soviel Pein erleiden zu lassen wie er es konnte, desto mehr öffnete er seine Verbindung zu Harry, so dass dieser bald nicht dazu fähig gewesen war, den Konflikt zwischen ihren zwei zu verschiedenen Wesen zu ertragen.

„Und das Schlimmste bei dieser ganzen Sache", fasste er für Hermine zusammen, „ist, dass er wahrscheinlich nichts bemerkt hat."

Sie beugten sich zurzeit im Gang vor dem Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zueinander und warteten etwas abseits von den anderen Schülern auf den Anfang von Snapes Unterricht.

„Das Glückliche dabei, meinst du!", murmelte Hermine lebhaft als Antwort. „Stelle dir vor, wenn er wüsste, dass er solch eine Macht über dich hat. Wenn ich daran denke, was hätte geschehen können, wenn dir Professor Snape nicht geholfen hätte… Übrigens sollten wir besser aufhören, darüber zu sprechen, Harry. Du weißt, was Professor Dumbledore gesagt hat: Es darf keiner wissen…"

Das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Tür ersparte Harry zu antworten und Hermine und er trafen die Schlange von Schülern, die Snapes Gebiet in einer fast religiösen Stille betraten. Malfoy warf Harry ein spöttisches und böses Lächeln zu, doch er schenkte dem nicht lange Aufmerksamkeit, denn Hermine hatte sich zu ihm herüber gebeugt und murmelte eilig:

„Ich hoffe, dass du den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis studiert hast, Harry! Das ist ein höchst schwieriger Zaubertrank, und falls man ihn versäumt…"

Sie hielt inne, als sie den eisigen Blick bemerkte, den Snape in ihre Richtung warf, und senkte den Kopf, bevor sie zu ihrer Arbeitsfläche eilte. Harry blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und zog den Blick des Professors auf sich. Snapes Ausdruck war genug, um ihm zu beweisen, dass er ihm seinen Zornausbruch vom letzten Unterricht sicher nicht verziehen hatte. Auch er ging weiter und stellte sich hinter Hermine, während er versuchte, die Seitenblicke zu ignorieren, die ihm die anderen Schüler zuwarfen.

Wegen Hermines beinahe Peinigung hatte er sich tatsächlich die Mühe gegeben, sich über den besagten Zaubertrank zu erkundigen, und wusste, dass sich die Folgen in Versäumungsfall als eher drastisch erweisen konnten. Was nicht zu seiner Beruhigung beitrug, ganz im Gegenteil. Der Zaubertrank würde mehrere Monate brauchen, um vollendet zu werden, so zweifelte er nicht daran, dass es nur die erste einer langen Reihe von Unterrichtsstunden darüber war, aber die Eventualität, dass er schon am Anfang scheiterte, war nichtsdestotrotz nicht belanglos.

‚Zumindest gibt es heute kein Kopfweh', versuchte er, positiv zu bleiben, als er geistesabwesend eine Hand über seine Narbe fuhr.

Diesen Augenblick wählte Snape als Redebeginn, und Harry fühlte, wie ein Zittern, das er als Nervositätszeichen betrachtete, seine Wirbelsäule durchfuhr.

„Der Zaubertrank, den Sie heute anfangen werden, benötigt viel Aufmerksamkeit und Konzentration, und aus offensichtlichen Gründen erwarte ich nichts weniger von Ihnen", sagte er mit seiner leisen und tiefen Stimme, während er auf die stille Klasse blickte. „Falls Sie scheitern sollten, wäre es nutzlos, sich über eine mögliche Minderung der Punkte für Ihr Haus Sorgen zu machen: Ich denke, dass die sofortigen Folgen Ihrer Tat höchst genug wären, um Ihnen die Tiefe Ihres Irrtums zu beweisen."

Sein Blick zog kurz Harrys auf sich und Letzterer empfand ein neues Zittern. Es war einfach, die Drohung dahinter zu fühlen, und Harry hätte gewettet, dass sie wesentlich an ihn gerichtet war. Dennoch entspannte er sich leicht, als er erfuhr, dass _nur er_ und nicht sein ganzes Haus betroffen sein würde, wenn er sich mehr oder weniger schlimm verletzte.

Ja, tja, wirklich leicht, die Entspannung…

Snape drehte sich um und die komplexen Anweisungen, die scheinbar davon handelten, was sie nicht nur an jenem Tag, sondern auch während all der anderen Unterrichtsstunden über den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis erledigen müssten, erschienen auf der Tafel. Vor ihm begann Hermine, eilig zu schreiben, obwohl sie den Prozess wahrscheinlich schon aus irgendeinem Buch abgeschrieben hatte. Harry ergriff auch seine Feder, beugte sich zu seinem Pergament und schrieb sorgfältig ab, während er den genaueren Angaben, die Snape inzwischen gab, geistesabwesend zuhörte.

Bald wurde er von dieser Stimme völlig gefangen und schrieb nur noch automatisch, ohne ein einziges Wort von dem zu verstehen, was er aufs Pergament brachte. Dann schwieg die Stimme, und Harry vermied mehr schlecht als recht hochzuschrecken, als die anderen Schüler aufstanden und sich ihren Kesseln näherten.

Harry warf einen schiefen Blick auf sein Pergament und prüfte schnell, ob er alles aufgeschrieben hatte, bevor Snape mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs die Anweisungen endgültig wegwischte. Auf den ersten Blick schien es ihm der Fall zu sein, aber nichts versicherte ihm, dass er alles richtig geschrieben hatte.

‚Woran denkst du denn?', tadelte er sich still, als er schließlich auch aufstand. ‚Du träumst inmitten eines Zaubertränkeunterrichts, obwohl ein einziger falscher Schritt dich ein oder zwei Glieder kosten könnte, du bist völlig durchgedreht, Potter!'

Er machte sich schließlich an die Arbeit und fing an, die ersten Zutaten zu sammeln. Der Anfang seiner Anweisungen schien ihm relativ sicher zu sein, und einige Blicke zu seinen Nachbarn ließen ihn wissen, dass es tatsächlich der Fall war. Er merkte dabei, dass er nicht der einzige war, der seinen Mitschülern schiefe Blicke zuwarf: Um ihn warfen einige Schüler oft Hermine nervöse Blicke zu, die sich um nichts und niemand anders zu kümmern schien als um ihren Kessel. Etwas weiter bekam ein Ravenclaw namens Terry Boot die gleiche Aufmerksamkeit, während die Slytherins, die in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers standen, ihren Blick auf Draco Malfoy im Versuch warfen, seine Bewegungen so viel wie möglich nachzumachen.

Es gab plötzlich das imponierende Rascheln eines Stoffs, als Harry das Drachenblut in den Kessel goss, und er spannte sich automatisch gegen die bissige Ermahnung, die ohne Zweifel folgen würde, aber die breiten Seiten von Snapes Umhang berührten ihn nur leicht, als der Professor an ihm vorbeiging und sich auf Seamus stürzte. Harry merkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass sein Mitschüler aus Gryffindor sofort beeindruckend erblasste und sich zusammenzukrümmen schien.

Seltsamerweise entdeckte Harry, als er Snapes Schmährede geistesabwesend zuhörte, dass er sich gar nicht mehr nervös fühlte. Konzentriert, ja, das war er. Aber Snapes bissiges Murmeln glitt flüssig durch die fast völlige Stille des Klassenzimmers, die nur von einigen Glasklingeln und dem Ton der verzauberten Flammen gebrochen wurde, die den Kesselfuß leckten, und Harrys Hand zitterte nicht mehr, als er die Einhornhaare ergriff.

Einige Augenblicke später fühlte er Snapes Anwesenheit hinter sich, aber kümmerte sich völlig um die Dosierung seiner Mardergalle und ignorierte ihn. Die Anwesenheit blieb einen Moment lang, dann verschwand sie.

Als Harry schließlich aus seiner Trance kam, richtete sich Hermines Rücken vor ihm wieder auf. Die junge Gryffindor warf ihr Haar hinter ihrer Schulter, offensichtlich mit sich selbst zufrieden. Harry machte das Feuer unter seinem Kessel weniger lebhaft, bis zu einer bescheidenen Flamme, die den Zaubertrank während des nächsten Monats würde köcheln lassen, dann richtete er sich auch wieder auf.

Um ihn herum waren einige Schüler deutlich blasser als in dem Moment, als sie ihren Zaubertrank angefangen hatten. Harry musste zugeben, dass Seamus' elektrischblaue Mixtur oder das milchige Indigo, das vor Justin Finch-Fletchley stand, Hermines zitronengelbem Lichtfarbton oder Harrys etwas schmutzigerem Gelben nur von sehr, sehr weit entfernt – vielleicht, wenn man die Augen zusammenkniff und den Kopf beiseite neigte – ähnelten. Auf den zweiten Blick schien es, dass nur Terry und Hermine ihr Zaubertrank völlig gelungen war, und Malfoy hatte einen relativ nahen Farbton von Harrys erreicht.

Snape ging zwischen den Tischen hindurch und prüfte die Mixturen mit einem missachtenden Lächeln. Harry sah, wie er zu Malfoy, der sich stolz aufrichtete, den Kopf schüttelte. Als Draco Harrys Blick fühlte, drehte er den Kopf zu ihm um und warf ihm ein spöttisches Lächeln zu, das rasend verschwand, als er seinen Zaubertrank sah. Harry hob eine spöttische Augenbraue. Malfoy, der plötzlich verfallenes Butterbier getrunken zu haben schien, schluckte mit Schwierigkeit und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

Harry erstarrte leicht, als er Snapes Näherkommen fühlte, aber zwang sich nicht zu reagieren und räumte sein Material weiter auf. Sein Zaubertrank, auch wenn er nicht perfekt war, war trotzdem ziemlich gut gebraut und Snape konnte ihn nicht herabsetzen, ohne eine offenbare Unehrlichkeit zu zeigen, wenn man die Zustimmung betrachtete, die er Malfoy gegeben hatte. Außerdem stand Hermine vor ihm, was bedeutete, dass sie ihm nicht hätte helfen können, ohne sich umzudrehen, wessen Snape sich sofort gewusst worden wäre.

Theoretisch hatte Harry also keinen Grund, die Prüfung des Mannes zu fürchten, aber sechs Jahre Unterricht bei ihm hatten ihn verstehen lassen, dass er seiner geringen gryffindorischen Logik nicht trauen dürfte, wenn er sich im selben Raum wie Snape befand: Der Lehrer war durch und durch ein Slytherin, ihm war Harrys Gewissheit völlig egal und er war sehr wohl dazu fähig, einen falschen Grund zu erfinden, um ihn zu kritisieren.

Harry wusste, dass er an jenem Tag keinen Punkt verlieren würde – Snape hatte es versprochen, was die beste Zusicherung war, die er bekommen konnte – aber er war nicht genug Masochist, sich den bissigen Kritiken, ja sogar den Schimpfworten seines Professors freiwillig auszusetzen. An jenem Tag hatte er keine Lust, ihm zu widerstehen. Dagegen hatte er den Eindruck, dass Snape sich darum weniger bemühen würde, ihm ohne gutes Publikum das Leben zur Hölle zu machen, und vor allem, wenn sich Harry als weniger provokatorisch erwies als gewöhnlich. Die anderen Schüler waren alle zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu versuchen, ihren Zaubertrank zu beenden, dass sie einen eventuellen neuen Konflikt zwischen Snape und Potter bemerken würden.

So ging Harry den sichereren Weg: Er tat so, als würde er Snape nicht sehen.

Snape blieb lange in seinem Rücken und versuchte offensichtlich, die Tatsache anzunehmen, dass es sich wirklich um Potters Zaubertrank handelte und dass er nicht leuchtend rosa mit grünen Streifen war. Dann, so wie es Harry vorgesehen – na ja, eher gesagt, mit ganzem Herzen gehofft – hatte, drehte er sich um und ging nach hinten im Klassenzimmer. Der untere Teil seines Umhangs berührte leicht Harrys Knöchel, was ihn gegen seinen Willen zittern ließ.

Schließlich legte Harry das letzte Instrument wieder beiseite, das er mit einer Sorgfalt, die er bei sich nicht kannte, geputzt hatte, und ließ den Atem los, den er sich nicht dessen bewusst geworden war angehalten zu haben.

Hinter ihm erklärte Snape Seamus in einem leisen und bissigen Murmeln, dass es für ihn besser wäre, bis zu ihrem nächsten Unterricht über den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis die Fehler, die er so dumm begangen hatte, zu verstehen und das Mittel zu suchen, sie zu korrigieren. Harry zweifelte gar nicht daran, dass sich Seamus schon am Abend fast auf Hermine werfen und sie mit Tränen in den Augen um Hilfe bitten würde. Eine Hilfe, die sie ihm sicher schließlich geben würde, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass die Tränen von der letzten Erfindung von „Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen" verursacht wurden und dass Seamus es allein schaffen würde, Snapes Zorn mindestens noch einen Unterricht mehr zu überleben, wenn er sich darum die Mühe gab.

In diesem Augenblick hörte Hermine auf, ihr eigenes Material aufzuräumen, und sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Zaubertrank, stellte sich kurz auf Harry, dann kam er sofort wieder auf den Kessel. Als sie wieder zu ihm hinauf blickte, glänzte ihr Blick vor Stolz und Harry konnte nur mit einem kleinen Schulterzucken und einem leisen verlegenen Lachen den Kopf schütteln.

Die Weihnachtsferien fingen bald an, und Hogwarts leerte sich plötzlich von der großen Mehrheit seiner Bewohner. Einmal ist keinmal, die Weasleys hatten sich dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau versammelt, anstatt sich wie für die vorigen Ferien im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zurückzuziehen. Ron war natürlich dabei, und auch wenn Hermine als seine feste Freundin herzlich eingeladen worden war, hatte sie das Angebot abgelehnt, um mit ihrer Familie zu feiern.

Harry hatte natürlich auch viele dringende Bitten von Mrs Weasley bekommen, aber er hatte insistiert, dass er eher in Hogwarts bleiben möchte. Er hatte sich viele Male bei ihr entschuldigt, aber sie hatte es schließlich ganz gut aufgenommen, da sie verstand, dass er lieber in der Schule bleiben wollte, um in den Fächern zu arbeiten, wo er Lücken hatte.

Gewöhnlich sorgte sich Harry nicht so sehr um sein Studium, so lange er die nötigen Prüfungen bestehen konnte, aber das Schuljahresende näherte sich und mit ihm die UTZ-Prüfungen. Nun wollte Harry immer noch Auror werden, und dafür musste er gute, ja sogar _sehr_ gute Ergebnisse erhalten. Und in gewissen Fächern – wie Zaubertränke, zum Beispiel – war Harry weit davon, das nötige Niveau zu erreichen.

Tja, _dies_ war die offizielle Erklärung.

Und man musste zugeben, dass sie alle überzeugt hatte: Wenn sich Ron als zurückhaltend erwiesen hatte, hatte er schließlich verstanden, weil er selber vorher Auror hatte werden wollen – nicht, dass er jetzt irgendeine Chance hatte, einer zu werden, seitdem er Snapes Unterricht verlassen hatte –, und was Hermine betraf, war sie fast verzückt gewesen, als sie ihn endlich „vernünftig" hatte werden sehen. Dumbledore, der wie gewöhnlich die Sache irgendwie erfahren hatte, obwohl ihm Harry nicht direkt davon erzählt hatte, hatte auch dieser Entscheidung zugestimmt wie er Harrys Karrierewahl immer zugestimmt hatte, und über ihn wusste bald Hogwarts' ganzer Lehrkörper darüber Bescheid. McGonagall hatte ihm sogar während des letzten Verwandlungsunterrichts vor den Ferien eine Buchliste gegeben, die sie für ihr Fach empfahl.

In Wirklichkeit gab es fast nur Snape, der ihm verdächtige Blicke im Gang zuwarf, wenn sie sich unglücklicherweise trafen, aber Harry war beinahe davon überzeugt, dass es sich nur um typisch snapische Verdachte handelte, nach denen er _Harry Potter_ war, der nichts so _P_ _roduktives_ freiwillig machen würde wie Lernen und so _unbedingt_ daran wäre, eine neue Missetat zu planen, die vollständig gegen die Schulregeln verstieß.

Nicht, dass Harry diese Tatsache verleugnet hätte, zumindest in sich selbst. Diesmal hatte Snape völlig Recht: Seine wirklichen Absichten waren weit davon entfernt, mit den Schulregeln übereinzustimmen, die unglücklicherweise die Schüler, die unter einem Tarnumhang mitten in der Nacht den Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek durchsuchten, nicht tolerierten.

Während des Tags respektierte Harry jedoch sein Wort und verbrachte fast seine ganze Zeit mit Lernen, wirklich danach begierig, seine UTZ-Prüfungen erfolgreich zu absolvieren, um den Weg betreten zu können, den er gewählt hatte. Aber in der Nacht, sobald die Sonne unterging, das Schloss einschlief und die Rüstungen aufhörten, im Gang zu kreischen, in der Stunde, wenn die Gemälde mehr oder weniger aufmerksam wachten und wenn die Gespenster und Peeves noch die einzigen Wesen waren, die zwischen den Steinmauern herumtrieben…

In der Nacht suchte Harry nach dem Mittel, Voldemort niederzuschlagen.

Denn außerhalb von Hogwarts Mauern ging der Krieg mit seinen Toten und Waisen, Foltern und Schrecken weiter. Und Harry hatte es höchst satt. Nach Dumbledores Empfehlungen wachte der Orden des Phönix immer noch über ihn und ging sicher, dass ihm nichts geschah, indem er ihn womöglich außer Gefahr hielt. Jetzt, da er die Prophezeiung kannte, verstand Harry die Schlussfolgerung des Schulleiters, aber es hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich völlig nutzlos zu fühlen.

Harry blieb so sehr abseits von den Schlachten, dass er den Eindruck hatte nichts zu tun und nie bereit sein zu können, wenn _der Kampf_ kommen würde. So hatte er sich in den Kopf gesetzt, das Mittel zu finden, um seinen Teil an der ganzen Sache zu leisten: Er suchte nach etwas, irgendetwas, was das Ende _des Kampfes_ ihnen zugunsten könnte schwenken lassen.

Er wusste, dass alle es missbilligt hätten, wenn sie von seinen Projekten gewusst hätten, daher hatte er nichts gesagt: Niemand erwartete, dass er irgendwas tat, bevor er mindestens Hogwarts absolviert, ja sogar bevor er seine Aurorausbildung beendet hatte. Aber Harry lehnte es ab, dass die aktuelle Lage so lange dauert, und eine seltsame Intuition sagte ihm, dass sein Wunsch erfüllt werden würde.

Aber dafür musste er bereit sein.

Deswegen verbrachte er jeden Tag der Ferien damit zu lernen und einen großen Teil seiner Nächte, den Verbotenen Teil völlig regelwidrig durchzulesen. Er erfuhr mehr über die Dunkle Magie oder die dunklen Rituale als er hätte wissen wollen, wich manchmal knapp Filch aus, musste mit zahlreichen reizbaren oder wohl eigensinnigen Büchern verhandeln…

Doch als die Schule wieder begann, hatte er nichts gefunden und war frustrierter denn je.

oOoOoOoOo

Snape dagegen, was ihn betraf, kam höchst gut gelaunt zurück: Sarkastischer und bissiger denn je. Harry hatte während des ersten Zaubertränkeunterrichts des neuen Jahres, der sich als der zweite über den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis erwies, die Gelegenheit, dies zu merken, als sich der Lehrer um Seamus und Justin zehn gute Minuten herumtrieb, bis sie ihre Fehler verbessert hatten. Als ihnen Snape schließlich den Rücken zuwandte, waren sie beide leichenblass.

Harry, was ihn betraf, entdeckte die seltsame Trance wieder, in die ihn die Stimme des ehemaligen Spions zu versenken schien. Denn das Phänomen war zu seiner großen Überraschung nicht einzigartig gewesen und war in allen Zaubertränkeunterrichtsstunden vor den Weihnachtsferien wieder geschehen, so dass seine Noten widerwillig begannen, besser zu werden. Snape warf ihm immer mehr verdächtige Blicke zu, aber konnte immer noch nichts sagen: Harry hatte sich seit dem dritten Unterricht dieser Art umso mehr von Hermine entfernt und verbrachte jetzt den völligen Unterricht über seinen Kessel gebeugt, wie seine beste Freundin.

Es war nicht einfach gewesen, die Quelle dieser höchst spektakulären Verbesserung seiner Konzentrationsebene in Zaubertränken zu verstehen, umso mehr, da Harry viele Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte, sie zu akzeptieren, als die Evidenz offenbar geworden war: Er verstand nicht, warum die Stimme des Lehrers, der ihm seit seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts am abscheulichsten war, reichte, um ihn zu fesseln und sofort zu beruhigen. Er hatte Hermine, die davon überzeugt schien, dass die plötzliche Verbesserung seiner Fähigkeiten von der bloßen Tatsache kam, dass er seine Noten für die UTZ-Prüfungen verbessern wollte, von seiner Schlussfolgerung nichts gesagt, und noch weniger Ron: Wenn sie sich alle drei zum Abendessen wieder trafen und Hermine auf Harrys Fortschritte anspielte, begann der Rothaarige nämlich nun, seinen besten Freund anzustarren, als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

„Kommen Sie zur zweiten Etappe", murrte Snape zu Seamus und Justin. „Und trödeln Sie nicht."

Harry fühlte, wie ein intensives Zittern seinen Rücken durchfuhr, als er das raue und drohende Murmeln des Professors hörte, und ließ sich wortlos in diese seltsame begrenzte Anschauung gleiten, wo nur der Kessel und dessen Inhalt vor ihm, die Zutaten und das Pergament, die auf dem Arbeitstisch lagen, und der Klang dieser tiefen Stimme, die sich manchmal mit der tödlichen Lebhaftigkeit der sich zum Angriff aufrichtenden Schlange erhob und mit einem sinnlichen Reiz und einem drohenden Zischen wieder fiel, noch zählten.

Schließlich wurde Harrys Hand über seinen Kessel unbeweglich und seine Augen blieben auf der Anweisungszeile, auf die er sich jetzt bezog, stehen. Perplex hob er den Kopf wieder und warf einen Blick um sich herum.

Einige Meter davon entfernt zwang sich offensichtlich Hermine, nicht zu beginnen, vor Ungeduld und Frustration das Gesicht zu verziehen und mit dem Fuß den Boden wiederholend aufzustampfen. Sie rieb sich immer wieder die Stirn mit der Hand und schien zu kämpfen, um sich an etwas zu erinnern. Etwas weiter hatte Terry Boot auch innegehalten und sah nachdenklich aus.

Alle anderen Schüler machten ihren Zaubertrank weiter, ohne anscheinend irgendwas zu bemerken, und Harry erblickte Malfoy, über seinen eigenen Kessel gebeugt, der vorsichtig eine rotglühende Feder hinzufügte. Der Zaubertrank wurde plötzlich rosa und der Slytherin runzelte die Augenbrauen.

Harry senkte den Blick auf seine eigene Phönixfeder, die er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, und machte dem Ausdruck seiner Nemesis nach. Der Zaubertrank sollte etwa orange bleiben… Harry verstand dann, was Hermine und Terry störte, und was diese seltsame Vorahnung im Augenblick erzeugt hatte, als er seine Feder hinzufügen wollte: Snape hatte während des ersten Unterrichts, vor fast zwei Monaten, einen Kommentar über diesen Schritt des Zaubertranks gemacht, einen Kommentar, an den sich keiner der beiden Schüler erinnerte.

Einen Kommentar, dessen jedes einzelne Wort Harry in genau dem Augenblick, als er daran dachte, hören konnte, als würde ihn Snape genau neben ihm aussprechen. Er erinnerte sich an jede Nuance seiner Stimme, an seine feierlichen und sinnvollen Pausen und an jedes einzige Detail seiner Worte. Harry erinnerte sich perfekt, bis zum kleinsten Komma, an die Wörter, die Snape zwei Monate vorher ausgesprochen hatte.

Fasziniert hob er die Phönixfeder bis zu seinen Augen und starrte sie lange an, dann näherte er langsam die andere Hand und ergriff die Federfahnen zwischen zwei Fingern. Sie ließen sich ohne Schwierigkeiten von der Schwanzfeder entreißen. Harry hob die Augen wieder und richtete sie auf Snape. Der Mann spürte seinen Blick, drehte den Kopf zu ihm um und traf kurz seine Augen. Ihr Ausdruck, als er seinen Blick zu Harrys Hand und zur teilweise entblößten Feder gleiten ließ, die er hielt, war nicht zu entziffern.

Harry drehte sich erneut zu seinem Kessel um und warf ohne weiteres Zögern das haarige Material hinein. Die Mixtur saugte es mit einem kaum hörbaren Pfeifen und einigem Wirbel auf. Als Harry schließlich geendet hatte, seine Phönixfeder hinzuzufügen, und nur noch die Schwanzfeder übrig ließ, die er auf den Tisch legte, hatte der Zaubertrank einen schönen kupfernen Farbton und er stieß ein fast anhaltendes Zischen aus, das sich einige Köpfe erheben ließ.

Parkinson warf ihm einen Blick zu, dann drehte sie sich zu Snape um, während sie die verbale Erniedrigung offensichtlich jubelnd erwartete, die zweifellos folgen würde. Malfoy drehte sich dann um, erblickte den Zaubertrank, und drehte sich erneut mit verkrampftem Kiefer und leicht grünlichem Gesicht zu seinem Kessel. Was Hermine und Terry betraf, blickten sie mit einem exemplarischen Synchronismus auf, warfen einen Blick zu seinem Zaubertrank, einen anderen zur alleinigen Phönixfeder, und schienen plötzlich wie erschlagen.

Harry ignorierte sie alle meisterhaft und rührte seine Mixtur wieder. Nach einigen Bewegungen hörte das Pfeifen auf und Harry beendete jede Behandlung. Er beugte sich vor, um das Feuer unter seinem Kessel weniger lebhaft zu machen, dann richtete er sich wieder auf.

In einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers, in der Nähe von seinem Arbeitstisch, hatte Snape nicht von ihm weggeblickt. Er hatte die Lippen aufeinander geüresst und die Augen zusammengekniffen und starrte ihn weiter wortlos an. Aber was Harry in seinem Ausdruck las, war nicht mehr Feindseligkeit.

Es war Frage.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass du dich daran erinnert hast, Harry!", rief Hermine beim Essen übermäßig aufgeregt aus. „Vor Wochen haben wir die Anweisungen bekommen, und selbst ich hatte keine Zeit gehabt, alles zu aufzuschreiben, was Snape gesagt hat! Außerdem waren deine Notizen voller Fehler, als ich sie nach diesem Unterricht gelesen habe, und…"

„Lass ihn in Ruhe, Hermine", griff Ron höchst verärgert ein. „Du bist nur eifersüchtig, weil es ihm besser als dir gelingt."

„Aber _nein_!", protestierte sie, während sie sich errötend zu ihm umdrehte. „Es ist nur, dass… na ja, ich meine… Ich bin erstaunt, das ist alles!"

„Auf jeden Fall gelingt es mir nicht _besser_ als Hermine", behauptete Harry schließlich mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Immerhin ist ihr Zaubertrank perfekt, meiner ist nur gut."

Hermine errötete noch mehr, diesmal mehr vor Vergnügen als vor Verlegenheit, und Ron rollte spöttisch die Augen in ihrem Rücken. Das Mädchen fand schließlich ihre Fassung wieder und stach ihr Hähnchen entschlossen mit der Gabel, um die Fassung wieder zu bewahren. Harry empfand ein plötzliches Erbarmen für das Geflügel.

„Und doch gelingt es dir ganz gut, Harry", behauptete sie, während sie einen Finger zum Dach erhob, als bäte sie es – das Dach, nicht das Hähnchen – darum, ihre Bemerkung zu bestätigen, und während sie in der Bewegung eine gefährlich volle Gabel – voll von Hähnchen, nicht von Dach… Tja, ihr hattet verstanden, oder? – hin- und herbewegte. „Im Zaubertränkeunterricht besser als Malfoy sein, das ist doch sehr gut. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich!"

Ron richtete sich bei diesem Wort auf wie ein Hund, der das Wild wittert.

„Besser als Malfoy?", wiederholte er. „Du warst besser als Malfoy, Harry?"

Harry nickte und lächelte ihm zufrieden zu.

„Malfoy hat die Phönixfeder vollständig reingetan", bestätigte er.

Ron brach in ein lautes Gelächter aus, was die Aufmerksamkeit einiger anderer Gryffindors zu ihm zog.

„Ich wette, dass das Frettchen vor Zorn grün war!", posaunte er laut hinaus, während er zum Slytherin-Tisch blickte. „Gut gemacht Harry, das geschieht ihm ganz recht!"

„Ron!", protestierte Hermine. „Rede weniger la…"

Und was geschehen musste, geschah: Hermine gestikulierte so sehr mit ihrer Gabel – voll mit Hähnchen, aber ich denke, ihr hattet verstanden –, dass sie diesem armen Geflügel Lust auf Freiheit gab, und dieses traf dann die Entscheidung, abzufliegen. Aber ohne Flügel – die sich zurzeit auf Rons und Parvatis Teller angenehm gelegen befanden – wird selbst ein Hühnervogel Schwierigkeiten empfinden zu fliegen, und so lernte er bald die Hinterseite von Luna Lovegoods Schädel kennen, die das Unglück gehabt hatte, am Tisch der Ravenclaws ihnen ein bisschen zu nahe zu sitzen.

Hermine setzte sofort einen besorgten Ausdruck auf, stand eilig auf und ging lebhaft zur Sechstklässlerin, während sie dazwischen eine unaufhaltsame Welle von Entschuldigungen fließen ließ. Der verwirrte Ausdruck, den Ron traf, als er sich erneut zu Harry umdrehte, war mehr, als was er ertragen konnte, und er hörte auf, sich auf die Wangen zu beißen, bevor er in ein lautes Gelächter ausbrach.

oOoOoOoOo

Sechs Wochen später explodierte Seamus' Zaubertrank, was ihm ein verletztes Gesicht und eine höchst schöne violette Gesichtsfarbe schenkte, so wie einen dreitägigen Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel. Ganz glücklicherweise befand sich Seamus hinten im Klassenzimmer, und es gab kein anderes Opfer. Beim folgenden Unterricht befahl ihm Snape, in einer Ecke zu sitzen, und seine Mitschüler zu beobachten, da er selber dazu unfähig war, seinen Zaubertrank zu beenden, er entfernte die Schüler noch ein bisschen mehr voneinander und ließ sie weitermachen, gleichgültig gegenüber der fast offenbaren Spannungserhöhung bei den Siebtklässlern.

In jener Woche wurde Justin in den Krankenflügel gebracht, während er einige kleine Teile seines Körpers hier und da hinterließ, denn seine misslungene Mixtur hatte es geschafft, seine Unterarme zu verflüssigen, als er sein Gesicht geschützt hatte.

Als der April anfing, schien sogar Hermine höchst nervös, als sie das Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer für einen neuen Unterricht über den Felix Felicis betraten. Seamus und Justin, dicht beieinander in einer Zimmerecke sitzend, waren beängstigt und schienen dazu bereit, sich beim ersten Anzeichen von verdächtigem Dampf zur Tür zu stürzen. Harry, was ihn betraf, legte nur seinen Rucksack an den Fuß seines Stuhles und wartete regungslos, wie eine Sehne gespannt, während die anderen Schüler ihr Material schon herausholten.

Schließlich schloss Snape die Tür langsam und richtete sich nach vorne im Klassenzimmer mit seinem weiten und eleganten Schritt, und sprach dieselben Wörter aus, die er jetzt bei jedem Unterricht aussprach:

„Sie dürfen beginnen, Sie haben eine Stunde. Sie brauchen natürlich nicht zu plaudern."

Dieser Satz war natürlich nutzlos, denn Snape hatte immer die Stille durch seine eigene Anwesenheit gezwungen und außerdem hätte niemand daran gedacht, die religiöse Stille zu brechen, die ihr Klassenzimmer jetzt während dieser Unterrichtsstunden bedeckte.

Aber die ruhige und kalte, tiefe und flüssige Stimme glitt mühelos bis zu Harry, und seine Schultern entspannten sich plötzlich. Einen Augenblick zuvor zitterten seine Hände genug, dass er dazu völlig unfähig war, irgendwas zu ergreifen, aber er trocknete sie nachlässig auf seinem Umhang und sein Griff war sicher und fest, als er das erste Fläschchen ergriff.

Harry dachte nicht mal mehr daran, sich über diesen seltsamen Einfluss zu erstaunen, den Snapes Stimme auf ihn hatte. Tja, es war nicht völlig wahr. Wenn er das Phänomen und seine Ursache tatsächlich angenommen hatte, so stellte er sich doch immer noch Fragen darüber, und er war oft damit beschäftigt, den Mann mit der dummen Hoffnung zu beobachten, dass dies seinen zahlreichen Fragen die Lösung bringen würde.

Er hatte also erfahren, dass Snape mit seinem Frühstück immer viel Kaffee trank, dass er Wein, am liebsten Rotwein, lieber trank als Kürbissaft oder sogar Butterbier, dass er außer dem _Tagespropheten_ nie einen Brief erhielt, wenn die Eulen morgens ankamen, dass er sich mit Professor McGonagall ziemlich gut verstand – wenn es natürlich nicht um Quidditch oder den Hauspokal ging –, aber dass seine Konflikte mit Megan Barner, die zurzeit Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war, nicht nur von seiner Frustration kamen, die Stelle schon wieder nicht erhalten zu haben, die er begehrte, und vor allem hatte Harry erfahren, dass reines Glück nicht der Grund dafür war, dass er Voldemort so lange hatte ausspionieren können.

Da die Gryffindors nicht für ihre außergewöhnliche Diskretion bekannt waren, zählte Harry die unzähligen verärgerten Blicke nicht mehr, die ihm seine Inquisition eingebracht hatte. Doch er dachte nicht, dass er so sehr durchschaubar gewesen war, denn, auch wenn Dumbledore und Snape die vermehrte Aufmerksamkeit, die er seinem Zaubertränkelehrer schenkte, sicher bemerkt hatten, schienen Ron und Hermine nichts bemerkt zu haben – er wusste, dass er im gegensätzlichen Fall mit ihren Fragen hätte rechnen müssen.

Andererseits hatten Ron und Hermine _auch nicht_ bemerkt, dass er nachts mehrere Stunden lang sein Bett verließ, um den Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek weiter zu besichtigen. Da er nicht gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte, hatte er sich dazu entschlossen, während des Rests des Schuljahres seine Suche fortzusetzen, auch wenn die Rückkehr nach Hogwarts der anderen Schüler insgesamt und der Mitschüler seines Schlafsaals insbesondere seine Bewegungsfreiheit stark verminderte.

Bis jetzt vergeblich.

Er seufzte tief, während er sich aufrichtete, und streckte sich lang aus, bevor er begann, sein Material wegzuräumen, mit dem ockerfarbenen Ton seines Zaubertranks zufrieden. Kein Unfall war an jenem Tag geschehen und die anderen Schüler schienen alle ein wenig entspannter als am Anfang des Unterrichts, auch wenn wirklich nur wenig. Seamus und Justin liefen trotzdem weg, sobald sie es konnten. Harry sammelte seine Sachen und ging auf Hermine zu, die ihren Rucksack gerade schloss, aber er erstarrte plötzlich, als er fühlte, wie Snape gerade hinter ihm ging und ihn beim Gehen leicht berührte.

„Sie werden nach dem Unterricht bleiben, Mr Potter", sagte er ruhig, bevor er hinten ins Klassenzimmer ging.

Malfoy blickte auf bei diesen Worten und warf seinem Hauslehrer einen hoffnungsvollen Blick, dann Harry ein böses Lächeln zu. Dieser ignorierte ihn völlig und seufzte nur.

‚Da haben wir's', dachte er.

Offen gesagt, zwischen seinen plötzlichen Fortschritten in Zaubertränken und seiner schamlosen Beobachtung des Professors, hätte er es früher erwartet. Er traf Hermine und bat sie darum, essen zu gehen, ohne auf ihn zu warten, und hierauf warf sie ihm einen besorgten Blick zu. Er antwortete nur mit einem Schulterzucken und blickte diskret zur Decke auf, und sie schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln, bevor sie schließlich durch die Tür ging.

Als der letzte Schüler weg war, schloss Snape die Tür mit einer nachlässigen Zauberstabsbewegung und winkte Harry, zu seinem Schreibtisch zu gehen. Harry gehorchte und entfernte sich von den Kesseln, während er darauf achtete, keinen zu berühren. Er blieb vor seinem Professor stehen und blickte zu ihm hinauf.

„Sir?", fragte er mit einem rein höflichen Ton.

Snape, dessen schwarze und zusammengekniffene Augen auf ihm ruhten, neigte sich nach hinten und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an seinen Schreibtisch. Er blieb einige Augenblicke lang still.

„Wie geht es Ihrer Narbe, Potter?", sagte er schließlich.

Vom Schlag überrascht, konnte Harry kurz nicht mehr sprechen. Er hob ein bisschen ungläubig eine Augenbraue, dann antwortete, als er fühlte, wie Snape seine höchst große Munterkeit verächtlich kommentieren würde:

„Ganz gut, Sir. Nichts anderes als schwache gelegentliche Schmerzen seit letztem November, wie gewöhnlich."

Snape schüttelte langsam den Kopf und schien diese Antwort lange zu betrachten. Mit einem undeutlichen Verdacht runzelte Harry die Augenbrauen und er erkühnte sich zu fragen:

„Und Ihr Mal, Professor?"

Wie erwartet warf ihm Snape einen vernichtenden Blick zu und antwortete mit schroffem Ton:

„Nicht, dass Sie davon betroffen seien, Mr Potter, aber auch nichts Außergewöhnliches."

Harry ließ ihn nicht bemerken, dass ihn sein Mal genau so sehr betraf wie Snape von seiner Narbe betroffen war.

Er suchte kurz in seinen schwarzen Augen und versuchte herauszufinden, ob er log, während der Mann das Gespräch auf seine erstaunlichen Schulnoten lenkte, aber nichts in seinem Verhalten gab ihm darüber Auskunft. Die Stimme, die seine Ohren füllte, zeigte kein Schmerzzeichen, aber war hier die Rede von Snape: Wären seine beiden Beine zerquetscht, so würde er ihn mit einer genauso sehr selbstsicheren Stimme weiter beschimpfen. Wenn ihm Harry etwas ganz deutlich zugutehielt, dann war es, dass er ein Meister in Verschleierung war…

„Potter! Hören Sie mir zu?"

Harry schreckte lebhaft hoch und hob die Augen zu Snapes verärgertem Ausdruck hinauf. Er errötete, als er verstand, was schon wieder geschehen war.

„Entschuldigung, Sir. Ich habe mich ablenken lassen", gab er zu und schlug die Augen nieder.

Snape warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Ablenken, Potter? Und wovon denn, sagen Sie mir, haben Sie sich ablenken lassen?"

‚Von Ihrer Stimme, Sir.'

Die Wörter liefen fast durch seine Lippen, aber er schloss plötzlich den Mund und wurde wieder schamrot, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, was er beinahe gesagt hätte. Snape hob eine Augenbraue, aber Harry lehnte es hartnäckig ab, seinen Blick zu treffen.

‚Ich darf _es_ ehrlich nicht sagen!', jammerte er. ‚Was wird er sich denn vorstellen?'

Die Stille dauerte einige Augenblicke lang an und war schwer, bis Snape einen Seufzer ausstieß und zu Harrys großer Überraschung meinte:

„Vergessen Sie dies, ich will doch nicht wissen, was in Ihrem Kopf von hormongesteuertem Jugendlichen passiert, Potter. Nächstes Mal müssen Sie sich darum bemühen, sich zurückzuhalten, wenn sie das Bedürfnis verspüren, von ihrer festen Freundin zu träumen, während ich mit Ihnen sprechen werde. Gehen Sie jetzt, sonst werden Sie das Abendessen verpassen."

Und Snape fügte dem Befehl eine elegante Handbewegung hinzu.

Harry brauchte etwas Zeit um zu verstehen, was er meinte – immerhin hatte er keine feste Freundin und hatte nie eine gehabt –, bevor er vor Scham noch röter wurde denn je zuvor in seinem kurzen Leben. Er bemühte sich jedoch nicht darum, Snapes Irrtum zu korrigieren, und ging sofort zur Tür, die er unter dem spöttischen Blick seines Professors so rot wie die Jacke des Weihnachtsmanns am Abend des 24. Dezembers durchlief.

Er ging die leeren Gänge mit großen Schritten entlang und bemühte sich darum, ruhig zu atmen, damit sein scharlachroter Farbton zu einer annehmbareren Farbe wiederkehrte, als ihn das Geräusch von Schritten in seinem Rücken sich umdrehen ließ. Professor Barner, deren Stöckelabsätze auf dem Fliesenboden aufschlugen, eilte umso mehr zu ihm.

Es war eine junge Frau, ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt, mit langem braunem Haar und großen blauen Augen, auf die viele männliche Schüler mehr oder weniger abgefahren waren – übrigens war es dank Rons schätzender Kommentare über ihre Taillenweite und Hermines erinnerungswürdiger Eifersuchtskrise, die gefolgt war, dass seine beiden besten Freunde aufgehört hatten, wie die Katze um den heißen Brei zu schleichen, und endlich nach zahlreichen Wechselfällen, an deren Erinnerung Harry noch ein unerträgliches Kopfweh hatte, zusammen gekommen waren.

Harry war zwar etwas schwer von Begriff, das gab er zu, aber sogar er hatte vier Monate nach dem Schuljahresbeginn die Offensichtlichkeit annehmen und es akzeptieren müssen, dass Professor Barner laut Deans Worten „in ihn verknallt" war. Was hieß, dass die Tatsache, sich mit ihr in einem leeren Gang zu befinden, ihn sich unwohl fühlen ließ.

Doch er zeigte nichts davon und wartete darauf, dass sie ihn einholte, denn das war offensichtlich das, was sie wollte.

„Professor Barner", grüßte er sie höflich, als sie seine Höhe erreichte.

„Miss Megan, Harry", korrigierte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich habe Ihnen schon gesagt, dass ich lieber so genannt werden wollte."

Harry mochte Megan Barner nicht besonders. Sie war eine fähige Lehrerin, aber nicht außerordentlich gut, und ihre unpassende Art und Weise, ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit zu schmeicheln und zu gratulieren, störte ihn und war ihm lästig. Außerdem ärgerte ihn ihre Manie, ihn unaufhörlich bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, obwohl er sich stets darum bemühte, zwischen ihnen eine ganz steife Höflichkeit zu lassen.

„Wie Sie wollen, Miss Megan", antwortete er lakonisch.

Das Lächeln der jungen Frau wurde breiter, dann verschwand es plötzlich und ließ einen besorgten und feierlichen Ausdruck erscheinen. Harry, der von der Veränderung ihres Verhaltens verwirrt war, blinzelte mit und musste kämpfen, um nicht reflexartig rückwärts zu schreiten, als sie sich ihm noch ein bisschen mehr näherte.

„Ich habe Miss Granger getroffen, als sie zur Eingangshalle ging…"

‚Sieh mal einer an! Du nennst _sie_ nicht Hermine…', dachte er zynisch.

„… und sie benachrichtigte mich, dass Professor Snape Sie nach dem Unterricht aufgehalten hatte. Ist denn etwas passiert?"

Harrys verwirrter Ausdruck musste für sie eine versteckte und sinnvolle Bedeutung zeigen, denn sie schüttelte den Kopf feierlich und nahm zu seiner größten Störung eine seiner Hände zwischen den ihrigen.

„Sie sind schon wieder in Konflikt geraten, oder?", seufzte sie mit aufrichtiger Sorge.

Harry starrte sie noch an, als wäre ihr ein Hahnenkamm auf dem Kopf gewachsen, bevor er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass sein Gesicht wahrscheinlich noch etwas rötlich war. Für einen äußeren Beobachter, der ihn aus Snapes Klassenzimmer hätte laufen sehen, wie es Barners Fall gewesen war, davon war er überzeugt, war es wahrscheinlich einfach, seine Störung und seine Verlegenheit mit Wut und Zorn zu verwechseln.

„Harry", sprach Barner weiter, „ich weiß, dass Sie für diese Auseinandersetzungen nicht verantwortlich sind, aber ich denke, dass es für Sie besser wäre, um jeden Preis zu vermeiden, sich allein mit Snape in einem Raum zu befinden."

Verwirrt hob Harry eine Augenbraue, so erstaunt war er vom Lauf des Gesprächs. Professor Barner schritt weiter zu ihm und sein Haar richtete sich in dem Nacken auf als Protestzeichen gegen diese offenbare Invasion in seinen Lebensraum. Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und fügte murmelnd hinzu:

„Ich verdächtige ihn, ein Todesser zu sein."

Sie richtete sich auf, warf einen vorsichtigen Blick zu beiden Enden des leeren Gangs und drehte sich wieder zum Ausdruck von höflicher Ungläubigkeit um, den Harry dazwischen aufgesetzt hatte.

„Ich ignoriere, warum ihm Dumbledore vertraut", murmelte sie eilig weiter. „Ich verdächtige, dass es Snape gelungen ist, ihn durch irgendeine Art und Weise davon zu überzeugen, dass er auf der Seite des Lichts ist – immerhin beginnt unser Schulleiter, alt zu werden, auch wenn es mich traurig macht, es zuzugeben. Aber manche Zeichen lügen nicht, wie zum Beispiel sein Widerwillen Ihnen gegenüber, dem Jungen, der lebt, da Sie seinen Meister mehrere Male herausgefordert haben, und mit solch einem Mut!"

Sie hielt inne, um ihm ein berührtes Lächeln zuzuwerfen, und Harry musste sich zwingen, ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu lachen. Mehr denn je fragte er sich, warum Dumbledore nicht ein Mitglied des Ordens darum gebeten hatte, sie zu lehren, sondern eine junge erfahrungslose Hexe mit so wenigen Kenntnissen vom Krieg. Aber immerhin musste man sich daran erinnern, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens meistens schon einen festen Beruf hatten…

„Außerdem hat dieser Mann kein Respekt für die anderen, nicht einmal für seine eigenen Kollegen…"

‚Was gibt's Neues dabei? Aber wenn Sie in seinen Augen irgendwie interessant und ein klein wenig schlagfertig wären, würde er Sie vielleicht höher achten, wissen Sie…'

Harry sah kurz wieder, wie Snape und McGonagall am Frühstückstisch in ein lebhaftes Gespräch vertieft zueinander gebeugt waren. Im nächsten Augenblick fragte er sich, ob er wirklich Snape _verteidigte_ , sei es nur in sich selbst, und vor allem, was ihm nach seinen wenigen Beobachtungen erlaubte, solche Sachen zu behaupten.

Er hatte keine Zeit, sich länger mit der Frage zu beschäftigen, denn Barner sprach weiter, und er hörte ihren Worten geistesabwesend zu.

„Ich bin auch davon überzeugt, dass er als Hauslehrer von Slytherin versucht, neue Todesser unter unseren jungen Schülern für Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu rekrutieren. Ich bin sicher, dass Sie den Ernst der Lage verstehen können: Zur jetzigen Stunde existiert wahrscheinlich ein Kern von Anhängern von Ihm, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf, die Snape als ihren zweiten Meister betrachten und…"

Harry hatte sich schon bei Barners ersten Worten angespannt, ohne wirklich zu verstehen, warum. Er wusste nur, dass ihm der Gedanken, dass Barner diesen Berg von Dummheiten ehrlich glauben konnte – dabei bitte nicht denken, dass er auch vor seinem vierten Jahr es geglaubt hätte –, das Blut in seinen Adern zum Kochen brachte. Aber wegen ihrer letzten Worte war er völlig außer sich vor Zorn. Er riss seine Hand aus dem Griff der jungen Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und ging einen großen Schritt rückwärts.

Dieses Jahr hatte Harry nicht verstanden, warum Professor Dumbledore Snape von der Stelle als Hauslehrer von Slytherin nicht befreit hatte. Nach der Aufdeckung seiner Rolle als Spion mussten ihn viele seiner Schüler hassen und ihm misstrauen, so war es nicht nur nutzlos, sondern auch dazu gefährlich, oder? Es war, bevor er verstand, dass sich ihm einerseits die anderen Schüler, welche sich den Todessern nie hatten anschließen wollen, umso mehr anvertrauten und dass andererseits es niemand sonst gab.

Während dieser schwierigen Zeiten wurden die Slytherins oft als die nächsten Zauberer und Hexen angesehen, die sich möglicherweise dem anderen Lager anschließen würden, und jeder misstraute ihnen mehr oder weniger. Es gab niemand unter dem Lehrkörper, der sie hätte verstehen und sich um sie kümmern können, außer Snape.

Und Snape, auch wenn er wusste, dass es gefährlich war, dass er sein Quartier und sein Klassenzimmer in die höheren Stöcke, ins Tageslicht besser hätte umziehen, oder sogar die Schule verlassen sollen, um die rachgierigen Schüler zu vermeiden, Snape war in den Kerkern nahe Slytherins Gemeinschaftsraum geblieben und hatte seine Stelle wieder übernommen, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Harry hatte Zeit gebraucht zu verstehen, dass das Gefühl, das er dieser Tatsache gegenüber empfand, Respekt war.

„Harry?", erreichte ihn Professor Barners verwirrte Stimme.

Er hob die Augen wieder und richtete einen eisigen Blick auf sie, der sie rückwärts gehen ließ. Harry öffnete den Mund und sprach die Worte, die keiner von beiden vor langer Zeit vergessen würde.

„Ich vertraue Professor Snape viel mehr als Ihnen, _Professor Barner_."

Die junge Frau schien wie erschlagen.

„W… wie bitte?" begann er mit einem gezwungenen Lachen.

„Ich kenne Professor Snape seit mehr als sechs Jahren, Professor Barner. Ich weiß viel mehr über ihn als das, was Sie je wissen werden! Und ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass unser Schulleiter weit davon ist, greisenhaft zu sein: Er hat seine Gründe, Snape zu vertrauen, und sie sind völlig gültig!"

„Aber Sie verabscheuen ihn!"

„Ich leugne es nicht", bestätigte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Ich verabscheue ihn und er verabscheut mich genauso sehr. Es hindert mich aber nicht daran, seinen Wert zu erkennen und Respekt für ihn zu empfinden, auch wenn mein Stolz von hartnäckigem Gryffindor darunter leidet, dies zuzugeben."

Megan Barner runzelte die Augenbrauen und schüttelte den Kopf lebhaft, was ihr langes Haar fliegen ließ. Sie öffnete weite ungläubige Augen und ihre Stimme wurde allmählich unangenehm schriller.

„Aber ich sage Ihnen, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich ein Todesser ist!"

„Nennen Sie mir einen einzigen Grund, Ihnen zu glauben", erwiderte er, ohne die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Sie können ihm nicht ehrlich vertrauen!"

Harry wurde sich in jenem Augenblick des Elements bewusst, das in diesem Puzzle fehlte: Nicht _Snape_ verursachte dieses Jahr die unzähligen Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Lehrern für Zaubertränke und für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Sondern Barner.

Die junge Frau schien, sein Augenbrauenrunzeln als Zögerung zu interpretieren und lächelte ihm ermutigend zu. Um die falschen Ideen aufzuhalten, die in diesem schönen Kopf um die Wette wuchsen, antwortete Harry schließlich:

„Ich würde ihm mein Leben ohne Zögern anvertrauen."

Er wurde sich etwas spät dessen bewusst, dass jedes seiner Wörter völlig ehrlich war. Barners Lächeln verschwand sofort und ließ auf ihrem Gesicht nur noch einen verletzbaren Ausdruck zurück. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete sie einige Augenblicke lang, während sie darum kämpfte, irgendetwas sagen zu können.

„Gibt es einen gültigen Grund dafür, dass Sie Professor Snape misstrauen, Professor Barner?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Außer der Tatsache, dass er Ihren Reizen unempfindlich ist und dass er und ich wie Hund und Katze zueinander stehen, meine ich", präzisierte er, als er den Gurt seines Rucksacks auf seiner Schulter geistesabwesend wieder stellte, ohne von ihr wegzublicken.

Verwirrt starrte sie ihn jetzt an, als hätte sich seine Narbe plötzlich in eine Schlange verwandelt und begonnen, den Chachacha unter seiner Haut zu tanzen.

„Wenn Sie dachten, dass die Tatsache, mir einen neuen Grund zu geben, Professor Snape zu hassen, genügen würde, meine Sympathie zu sich zu locken, denke ich, dass Sie schon verstanden haben, dass Sie sich irrten, Professor Barner. Und jetzt, da wir darüber sprechen, gebe ich Ihnen zu, dass die Tatsache, mir bei jeder Gelegenheit zu schmeicheln, und meine Feinde die Ihrigen werden zu lassen, auch nicht das beste Mittel ist, meine Hochachtung zu erhalten…"

Harry hielt inne, als sich Barner in einer lebhaften Bewegung wieder aufrichtete, völlig bleich, und er wurde sich plötzlich dessen bewusst, dass er etwas zu weit gegangen war. Überrascht verstand er, dass er _einem Professor_ die Leviten gelesen hatte. Verwirrt reagierte er nicht, als Barner die Hand hob und bekam fast eine saftige Ohrfeige.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie die rächende Bewegung seiner Lehrerin einige Zentimeter von seiner Backe plötzlich angehalten wurde und ging blinzelnd rückwärts, während er die blassen und langen Finger anstarrte, die sich um Miss Barners Handgelenk geschlossen hatten. Snape ließ seinen Griff mit einem offensichtlichen Grinsen des Abscheus los und wischte offenbar die Hand auf seinen Umhang ab.

„Sind Sie sich völlig sicher, dass Sie Hogwarts Regelung in ihrer Ganzheit gelesen haben, Professor Barner?"

Die reiche und tiefe Stimme des ehemaligen Spions glitt auf Harry und ließ ihn zittern. Harry kniff erneut die Augen zusammen, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, dass er ihn gar nicht hatte ankommen hören und dass er Schwierigkeiten hätte zu sagen, wann er den bis jetzt leeren Gang betreten hatte. Soviel er wusste, war er vielleicht immer da gewesen, genau um die Ecke, und hatte von Anfang an vielleicht gehört, wie Harry für ihn eingetreten war. Bei jenem Gedanken blickte er weg und er musste kämpfen, nicht wieder zu erröten.

Im Vergleich zu ihm war Barner so bleich, dass sie fast durchscheinend schien, und ihre Lippen waren vor Zorn zusammengekniffen, während Snape mit seiner besten uninteressierten Stimme weiter sprach, in der es ihm dennoch gelang, immer noch etwas Verachtung zu zeigen:

„Auch wenn es manchmal frustrierend und enttäuschend scheinen kann, verbietet diese Schule jedem Professor, einen Schüler zu ohrfeigen, egal, wie respektlos er ist. Als Mitglied des Lehrkörpers werden Sie diese Lebensregelungen natürlich herzlich respektieren."

Miss Barner ging einige Schritte rückwärts, ohne von ihm wegzublicken, dann nickte sie hart.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", zischte sie nur mit einem bissigen Ton.

Sie warf Harry einen zornigen Blick zu, dem er ohne Schwierigkeiten standhielt, dann drehte sie sich wortlos um. Snape und Harry schauten ihr bis zur Ecke nach, wo sie verschwand, dann drehte sich Harry erneut zu seinem Professor um.

„Es war ziemlich heuchlerisch von Ihnen, Sir", bemerkte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Snape warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und Harry wusste, dass sie beide an die Ereignisse vom letzten November dachten. Er fürchtete einen Augenblick lang, dass sich Snape deswegen wieder ärgerte, aber er blickte nur weg und antwortete:

„Heuchelei ist einer der zahlreichen Züge von Slytherin, Potter. _Ihnen_ hat es dagegen in dieser Sache besonders an Takt gemangelt."

Er hob eine Augenbraue zu ihm und Harry senkte den Blick, während er leicht errötete, denn er musste zugeben, dass der Mann Recht hatte. Ein kleines Lächeln erschien jedoch auf seine Lippen und er erwiderte, was ihn selbst überraschte:

„Ist es nicht eine der Haupteigenschaften jedes guten Gryffindors, Sir?"

Snape schien einen Augenblick lang verwirrt – oh! Er zeigte es nicht sehr, es war nur die kurze Steigerung der Augenbrauen auf seiner blassen Stirn – dann erschien ein dünnes Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Harry, der von der Ehrlichkeit dieses Ausdrucks erstaunt war, blinzelte. Es war nicht eines seiner gewöhnlichen verächtlichen oder selbstgefälligen Grinsen, nein, das war nur eine einfache Erhebung seines Mundwinkels, die von einem aufrichtigen Vergnügen verursacht war.

„Es gibt vielleicht mehr Slytherin in Ihnen als das, was Sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen lassen, Potter."

‚Ist es… das, was Snape ein Kompliment nennen würde?', dachte Harry ungläubig.

„Sie sollten nicht hier bleiben, Potter, oder Ihre beiden Mithelfer werden um Hilfe rufen, wenn sie Sie nicht beim Essen sehen."

Harry schaute ihm einige Augenblicke lang still nach, wie er wegging, und kämpfte gegen einen Impuls, den er nicht völlig verstand.

„Professor!"

Der Ausruf erstaunte ihn so sehr wie jenen, an den er gerichtet war. Snape erstarrte genau, als er an der Ecke vorbeigehen wollte, und drehte sich zu ihm um, während er ihm nur die Seite seines Gesichts zeigte.

„Das, was ich Ihnen letzten November gesagt habe…"

Harry erblickte das schwache Augenbrauenrunzeln, das folgte, und der kleine Teil, den Harry von seinem Gesicht sehen konnte, wurde dunkler. Harry atmete tief ein, blickte weg und fand endlich den Mut zu sagen:

„…, bedauere ich wirklich. Ich bitte Sie um Verzeihung, Sir, es war völlig unangebracht. Entschuldigung."

Er fühlte den schätzenden Blick, den Snape auf ihn richtete, aber lehnte es hartnäckig ab, ihn zu treffen.

„Entschuldigen Sie sich nicht, das gesagt zu haben, was Sie als Wahrheit betrachteten, Mr Potter", kam schließlich die gleichgültige Antwort. „Auch dies ist Heuchelei."

Das Rascheln von Snapes Umhang verschwand schließlich hinter der Ecke des Gangs, und Harry fühlte, wie ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschien.

oOoOoOoOo

„Du hast Barner zum Teufel geschickt!", rief Ron einige Minuten später mit weit geöffneten Augen aus. „Obwohl es ihr gelungen war, dich in einem Gang festzuklemmen? Bist du nicht etwas verrückt?"

„Ron!", griff Hermine mit einem tadelnden Blick ein. „Ich denke, dass Harry völlig Recht gehabt hat. Auf jeden Fall kennt ihn Professor Barner kaum, und sie blinzelte ihm vom ersten Unterricht an zu. Es konnte nicht ganz ernsthaft sein."

„Du würdest anders sprechen, wenn Ron die Bewegung ihrer Hüfte nicht jedes Mal anschaute, wenn sie vorbeigeht, Hermine", kommentierte Harry nur, während er in seine Erdbeertorte biss.

Er wurde vom fast sofortigen Erröten seiner beiden besten Freunde belohnt und gratulierte sich dafür.

„Was? Aber natürlich nicht, ich…", stotterte Hermine.

„Also wirklich, Harry, worüber sprichst du?", überbot Ron mit einem gezwungenen Lachen. „Ich habe nie…"

Zu Harrys großem Vergnügen schien Hermine sich plötzlich zu ärgern und sie drehte sich wütend zu ihrem festen Freund um.

„Wage es bloß zu behaupten, dass du nicht auf ihren Ausschnitt schielst, Ronald Weasley!"

„Aber, 'Mine…"

Während er dem Streit, den er selber verursacht hatte, geistesabwesend zuhörte, drehte Harry den Kopf zum Lehrertisch um. Professor Barner beendete gerade ihr Essen. Immer noch etwas blass lehnte sie offensichtlich ab, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen, und beschäftigte sich damit, Snape, der sie völlig ignorierte, böse Blicke zuzuwerfen.

Harry betrachtete noch einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Wenn er ihre letzten Gespräche betrachtete, hatte er viele Gründe zu glauben, dass sich die Feindlichkeit zwischen ihnen sehr vermindert hatte. Harry selber empfand jetzt, als er darüber nachdachte, und obwohl er Professor Barner gegenüber behauptet hatte, dass er Snape immer noch verabscheute, nur noch ein wenig Ärger und Antipathie für den ehemaligen Spion.

Ausrufe des Vergnügens und des spöttischen Abscheus erklangen plötzlich um ihn herum, er blickte zur anderen Seite des Tisches, an dem er selber saß, und entdeckte, dass Ron wie gewöhnlich kein anderes Mittel gefunden hatte, den Streit zu beenden, als Hermine zu küssen, deren Gesicht jetzt röter denn je war. Jemand schrie: „Es gibt Zimmer dafür, Weasley!", und Harry legte den Kopf in seine Hand mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Tisch und starrte mit einem gerührten Lächeln seine besten Freunde an, während sie sich unter dem Gelächter ihrer Mitschüler trennten.

oOoOoOoOo

Ein Monat später explodierte Malfoys Zaubertrank.

Harry warf sich eilig in Deckung hinter seinem Kessel, und zog Hermine mit sich, indem er einen Arm um ihre Taille fuhr, aber ganz glücklich erreichten die Spritzer ihre Mischungen nicht, was eine Kettenreaktion vermied.

Zu jener Stufe der Vorbereitung standen nur noch Harry, Hermine, Malfoy, Terry und zwei weitere Ravenclaws während der Unterrichtsstunden über den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis vor ihrem Kessel, denn alle anderen waren schließlich am vorigen Unterricht gescheitert. So gab es viele schrille Schreie und angeregte Gesten aus dem hinteren Teil des Klassenzimmers, wo Snape die „Beobachter" zusammengepfercht hatte.

Harry legte eine Hand auf Hermines Kopf und drückte sie runter, als er sah, wie sich der Lehrer näherte, so dass sie beide völlig auf dem Boden lagen. Snape stieg lebhaft mit gehobenem Zauberstab über sie hinweg und umging Harrys Kessel mit großen Schritten.

„Mr Malfoy?", rief er.

Es gab keine Antwort. Harry richtete sich schließlich wieder auf, was Hermine erlaubte, dasselbe zu tun, und er hob den Kopf über seinen Arbeitstisch, um die Schäden einzuschätzen. Die ganze Stelle, wo Malfoy vorher gearbeitet hatte, wurde von einer gelben, fast fluoreszierenden Substanz, auf dessen Fläche noch hier und dort einige Blasen platzten, gleichermaßen bedeckt. Der verpfuschte Zaubertrank reagierte mit zahlreichen Zischlauten mit den verbliebenen Zutaten, die er auf dem Tisch des Slytherin bedeckte, und Harry wurde sich mit Erleichterung dessen bewusst, dass wenig gefehlt hatte, damit sein eigener Tisch, der nächste von jenem vom Slytherin, auch berührt gewesen wäre.

Aber vom hochmütigen Siebtklässler gab es keine Spur.

„Malfoy?", sagte er auch vorsichtig. „Lebst du noch?"

Es gab einen neuen Augenblick der Stille, dann, von hinter Snapes Schreibtisch:

„Verpiss dich, Potter."

Harry drehte sich zu Snape um und sagte mit gespielter Feierlichkeit:

„Ich darf, denke ich, behaupten, dass er lebt und mental völlig gesund ist, Sir."

Snape hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ihr Sinn für Schlussfolgerung wird mich immer wieder erstaunen, Potter."

Er ging die Gelbpest um und zielte beiläufig mit seinem Zauberstab auf den rauchenden und zischenden Tisch, dessen Inhalt völlig verschwand und nur einen Arbeitstisch hinterließ, auf dem Löcher verschiedener Größe mit verbrannten Umrissen zu sehen waren. Malfoy stand schließlich mit einer Hand auf der Schulter, doch scheinbar noch relativ einteilig, wieder auf, als Snape sich seinem eigenen Schreibtisch näherte.

Es erwies sich, dass ihm seine verschärften Reflexe als Sucher und ein wunderbarer Sprung erlaubt hatten, rechtzeitig in Deckung zu gehen und mit mehr oder weniger schlimmen Brandwunden auf dem Arm davonzukommen. Parkinson seufzte vor Erleichterung über diese Nachricht, worauf Seamus mit einem enttäuschten Murren antwortete.

Malfoy wurde jedoch ins Krankenzimmer gebracht, und die fünf anderen Schüler dazu eingeladen, weiter vorzubereiten. Doch Snape hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, als jeder vor seinem Kessel stand und als Malfoys Mixtur vom Boden und vom Tisch verschwunden war, und er zielte nach unten damit. Er murmelte einige unhörbare Wörter und ging, ohne das Handgelenk zu bewegen, um Terry Boot herum, der ihm zublinzelnd nachschaute. Als Snape seine ursprüngliche Stelle wieder erreichte, schien ein Lichtstrahl, vom Boden zur Decke zu wachsen und dem Weg, den der Lehrer einige Augenblicke vorher gegangen war, lebhaft zu folgen, was einen approximativen Zylinder um den Ravenclaw darstellte, bevor er so schnell verschwand, wie er erschienen war.

Verstand leuchtete in Terrys sowie in Hermines Augen auf und der junge Mann hob die Hand ehrfurchtsvoll zum Professor. An genau dem Ort, wo der Strahl vom Boden zu wachsen geschienen war, schienen seine Finger, etwas Unsichtbares, eine fast wässerige Fläche zu durchqueren, die nur wegen der von Terrys Geste verursachten Lichtwellen sichtbar wurde.

„Dies", sagte Snape schließlich in einer religiösen Stille, „wird Vorbereitungsfeld genannt. Es ist ein Zauber, der nur in der Vorbereitung eines möglicherweise gefährlichen Zaubertranks benutzt wird, und er ist dafür gemacht, dass kein Spritzer den gezeigten Umkreis verlassen kann. Wie es Mr Boot bewiesen hat, wird jedoch ein Mensch keine Schwierigkeiten haben, ihn zu durchqueren. Machen Sie sich wieder an die Arbeit, ich werde ihn um jeden von Ihnen aufstellen."

Harry gehorchte und drehte sich um, während er beiläufig bemerkte, dass Hermine Snape immer noch mit einer gierigen Aufmerksamkeit anstarrte, während er den Zauber um die zwei anderen Ravenclaws wirkte. Vom Interesse seiner Freundin für alle neuen Zauber amüsiert, schüttelte er den Kopf und ließ sich von der Formel wiegen, die Snape nahe Hermines Kessel aussprach.

Einige Augenblicke später umgab ihn der Lichtstrahl des Zaubers auch und er hob den Blick geistesabwesend. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Mitschülern hob er dennoch nicht die Hand, um die rätselhafte Substanz zu berühren, und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem Zaubertrank, was ihn den bewundernden Blick verpassen ließ, den Hermine ihrem Lehrer zuwarf, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückging.

„Das ist aber dumm!", rief Ron aus, der vor Abscheu die Nase rümpfte, als ihm Harry den Unterricht zusammengefasst hatte. „Wenn solch ein Zauber existiert, warum hat er ihn nie vorher benutzt? Es hätte vermieden, dass Hannah Abbotts Zaubertrank beim letzten Unterricht Spritzer auf jeden warf! Und sogar die vorigen Jahre, als Neville…"

„Du verstehst gar nichts, Ron!"

Irritiert drehten sich Harry und Ron gleichzeitig zu Hermine um. Das Mädchen schien höchst aufgeregt und ihre Augen leuchteten wie jedes Mal, wenn sie etwas sehr Interessantes gefunden hatte, was sie vorher nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Was gibt es zu verstehen?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Die alte Fledermaus freut sich darüber, Schüler zum Krankenflügel zu bringen, das ist alles…"

„Aber nein!", rief sie mit einer weiten Armbewegung, die der Kanne voller Kürbissaft beinahe einen Flug bot, höchst verärgert aus. „Das Vorbereitungsfeld ist ein sehr komplexer Zauber, der viel Macht und Energie benötigt! Die meisten Profis benutzen ihn, aber sie vermeiden es, ihn zu lange zu halten, und sie kümmern sich gewöhnlich um nur einen einzigen Zaubertrank. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es möglich war, mehrere gleichzeitig zu halten!"

Sie drehte sich gierig zum Lehrertisch um, an den sich Snape gerade setzte, und sie zeigte mit dem Kinn auf ihn.

„Ich denke, dass er bis heute gewartet hat, denn er dachte nicht, er wäre dazu fähig, mehr als fünf Felder während der Unterrichtsdauer zu halten… Aber das ist schon viel!"

Ron blinzelte und analysierte die Informationen, die ihm geboten wurden.

„Hm… Ach so?", schloss er.

Harry, was ihn betraf, blieb nachdenklich, während er die Rindfleischschüssel zu sich zog, und starrte Snape immer noch an.

„Am Ende des Unterrichts schien er atemlos zu sein", bemerkte er schließlich.

Hermine, deren Augen vor der Erregung ihrer Entdeckung noch leuchteten, drehte sich zu ihm um und rief aus:

„Genau!"

Dann blinzelte sie plötzlich verwirrt und sprach weiter:

„Ach so? _Ich_ hatte nichts bemerkt…"

Ron dämpfte sein Lachen in seine grünen Bohnen und Harry lächelte Hermine mit einem verkrampften Ausdruck zu, während er hoffnungslos versuchte, ihr nicht ins Gesicht zu lachen.

‚Du bist nicht aufmerksam genug auf seine Stimme', hätte er antworten können, aber er würde dies sicher nicht sagen…

oOoOoOoOo

Zwei Wochen später fand der letzte Unterricht über den Zaubertrank Felix Felicis statt.

Die Mischungen waren natürlich an einem sehr heiklen Punkt ihrer Vorbereitung und die Kraftfelder, die Snape hielt, erwiesen sich als nützlich, als einer der letzten Ravenclaws eine erinnerungswürdige Explosion verursachte, welche beinahe die alten Steinwände beben ließ. Vor Überraschung schreckte Harry wie alle anderen hoch und fügte beinahe die falsche Zutat in seinen Kessel hinzu, hielt jedoch genau rechtzeitig inne.

Er seufzte vor Erleichterung, trocknete den Schweiß ab, der von seiner Stirn hinuntertropfte, und schaute nach, wie der mehr oder weniger entstellte Ravenclaw von seinen Mitschülern nach Snapes Bewegung dringend zum Krankenflügel gebracht wurde.

Harry verstand, dass der Siebtklässler bei dieser Stufe des Zaubertranks hatte scheitern können: Nicht nur, dass die heutigen Behandlungen höchst schwierig waren, sondern die letzten noch arbeitenden Schüler mussten auch noch dazu die gierige Aufmerksamkeit ertragen, welche die „Ausgeschlossenen" auf der Suche nach dem winzigsten Fehler jeder ihrer Bewegungen schenkten. Zumindest ersparte ihnen Snapes Anwesenheit das Gemurmel, das sie hätte verfolgen können, aber Harry war davon immer weniger sicher, dass es etwas Gutes war: Im Zimmer herrschte eine Totenstille.

Und das Schlimmste für Harry selbst war, dass Snape nichts sagte. Er hatte kein einziges Wort gesprochen, seitdem sie das Zimmer betreten hatten, wahrscheinlich um zu vermeiden, sie unkonzentriert zu machen. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass genau dies _ihn_ unkonzentriert machte.

Er fühlte die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler auf sich, vor allem den Malfoys, da alle während der letzten Monate bemerkt hatten, dass seine Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke viel besser geworden waren, und da sie nicht verstanden, warum seine Hände wieder so sehr zitterten. Selbst Hermine begann trotz ihrer Konzentration, ihm besorgte Blicke zuzuwerfen, als der Farbton seines Zaubertranks so bleichgelb wurde, dass er fast weiß war.

Der Kessel begann, dichte weiße Dämpfe auszustoßen, und Harry schritt rückwärts, denn er wusste, dass er wenig Zeit vor der unvermeidbaren Explosion hatte. Hinten im Klassenzimmer hielt jeder einstimmig in ängstlicher Erwartung die Luft an. Lebhaft suchte Harry seinen Fehler und das Mittel, ihn zu reparieren, aber sein von der Panik verlangsamtes Gehirn schien, sich ins Leere zu drehen.

Er hob den Blick mit panischem Schrecken und blickte direkt zu Snape, der nahe Terry, der auch ziemlich beängstigt aussah, auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers stand. Snape drehte sich gerade eben um und sein Blick richtete sich automatisch auf Harrys Zaubertrank. Er hob sofort den Kopf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Harry tauchte in diese schwarzen, so schwarzen Augen und hoffte verzweifelt, dass er etwas sagen würde, irgendwas, sei es nur zu hören, wie diese Stimme sagte, er sei nur ein unheilbarer Dummkopf.

Aber plötzlich war es unwichtig. Diese Augen waren schwarz, eine so tiefe schwarze Farbe, dass man die Pupille von der Regenbogenhaut nicht unterscheiden konnte, und Harry traf dort _den Schatten_ wieder. Eine Welt aus Ruhe und Stille, unbeweglich und unsichtbar. Und von irgendwoher in dieser Unendlichkeit erreichte ihn _eine Stimme_. „Es gibt vielleicht mehr Slytherin in Ihnen als das, was Sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen lassen, Potter."

Harry mochte diese Stimme.

Die Watte, die seinen Geist hinderte, schien sich zu zerreißen, und die Antwort, die er während dieser ganzen Zeit gesucht hatte, kam ihm sofort, als wäre sie nur jenseits des Panikschleiers geblieben, der seine Gedanken bedeckte, und hätte auf ihn gewartet. Snape blinzelte erstaunt und Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass sich sein Ausdruck gerade wahrscheinlich völlig geändert hatte. Aber die Panik war verschwunden, sie hatte seinen Geist verlassen und ließ nur Gedankenklarheit und Aktionsgeschwindigkeit hinter sich.

Harry drehte sich um, streckte den Arm in die Dampfwolke, die schon begann, seinen Arbeitstisch zu bedecken, und ließ ohne Zögern einige Feenflügel in den Kessel gleiten. Der Zaubertrank zischte, stieß aber nur noch einen dünnen Dampfstrahl aus, und Harry wusste, dass er gerade einige wertvolle Sekunden gewonnen hatte, indem er den Vorgang momentan stabilisiert hatte. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, ergriff er das Fläschchen Mantikorblut und maß davon eine genaue Quantität, dann, im Augenblick, als der Vorgang wieder begann, warf er es lebhaft in den Kessel.

Es gab plötzlich einen riesigen Luftzug und Harry wurde aus dem Vorbereitungsfeld geworfen, während sich der Raum drinnen mit einem dichten weißen Rauch füllte. Harry stand mit Schwierigkeiten wieder auf, streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und murmelte:

„Evanesco."

Der Dampf verschwand sofort und gab freien Blick auf einen intakten Arbeitstisch, einen vollen Kessel und einen perfekt ruhigen und schön bronzenen Zaubertrank. Der Rest der Klasse stieß einstimmig einen Erleichterungsseufzer aus und Hermine murmelte begeistert:

„Oh, Harry…"

„Gut gemacht, Potter!", meinte Terry.

Harry lächelte ihnen zu und warf Snape, der mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue den Zaubertrank immer noch betrachtete, einen Seitenblick zu. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, richtete sich der Slytherin auf.

„Sie werden bitte darauf achten, was Sie während des restlichen Unterrichts tun werden, Mr Potter", sprach er gleichgültig aus.

Harry antwortete nichts, empfand aber eine riesige Erleichterung, als er diese Stimme hörte. Selbstsicher betrat er wieder das Kraftfeld und seine Hände zitterten nicht mehr, als er die nächste Zutat ergriff.

Kurz danach beendete Hermine ihren Zaubertrank und wurde von Terry, der sein Problem ohne Schwierigkeiten gelöst hatte, knapp gefolgt. Harry beendete seine Mischung weniger als zwei Minuten später, und mit einem riesigen Stolz löschte er endlich das Feuer unter seinem Kessel und goss dessen Inhalt in mehreren Fläschchen. Einen Augenblick später verschwanden die Vorbereitungsfelder mit einem Lichtblitz, als die zweite Ravenclaw damit fertig war, ihre Fläschchen fest zu schließen.

Die Schüler drehten sich zusammen zu Snape um, der vorne im Klassenzimmer stand und schwer an seinen Arbeitstisch gelehnt war, und Harry merkte erneut, dass er müde schien. Doch es war nicht Erschöpfung, was er in diesem Blick las, der ihn gefangen hatte, sondern Stolz. Und Harry wurde sich dessen bewusst, als Snape den Blick auf die vier Schüler vor ihm wandern ließ, dass er _auf sie_ stolz war.

„Ich habe die wichtige Aufgabe, Ihnen zu sagen", sagte er schließlich mit neutraler Stimme, „dass die vier Schüler, die diesen Zaubertrank heute vollendet haben, sehr große Chancen haben, bei ihrem UTZ in Zaubertränke einen Ohnegleichen zu bekommen."

Harry blinzelte. Er, ein O in Zaubertränke? Es würde Wasserrosen regnen, bevor dieser Tag geschah. Immerhin konnte er sich nur konzentrieren, wenn er Snapes Stimme zuhörte. Andererseits war er heute ohne dies davongekommen… Er runzelte die Augenbrauen und traf die Entscheidung, später darüber nachzudenken.

„Was natürlich nicht heißt", sprach Snape weiter, „dass jene, denen es misslungen ist, keine Chance haben, es zu erreichen, so lange sie daran arbeiten."

Er warf Malfoy einen scharfen Blick zu und dieser brüstete sich auf.

„Der Zaubertrank Felix Felicis ist zweifellos der schwierigste Zaubertrank im Schulstoff. Wie ich daran nicht zweifle, haben Sie nach den zahlreichen Aufgaben, die Sie mir während des Jahres über dieses Thema zurückgegeben haben, gelernt, dass ein Maß dieses Zaubertranks genügt, einen Zauberer während eines ganzen Tags glücklich zu machen, obwohl ein zu hoher Konsum nicht ohne Nachwirkung ist."

Er hielt inne und sein nachdenklicher Blick fuhr über seine vier erschöpften Schüler.

„Es wurde vor schon vielen Jahren entschlossen, dass jeder Schüler, der diesen Zaubertrank erfolgreich brauen konnte, ein Maß für seinen eigenen Konsum benutzen dürfte."

Manche schockierten Ausrufe erklangen, und neidische Blicke richteten sich auf die zwei Ravenclaws und die zwei Gryffindors. Harry versteckte schnell seine Überraschung und warf Malfoy ein spöttisches Lächeln als Antwort auf seinen düsteren Blick zu.

„Der Schulleiter bat mich jedoch darum, sicher zu gehen, dass Sie ihn nicht dafür benutzen, um ihre UTZs betrügerisch zu bestehen", sprach Snape weiter, zu den verursachten Reaktionen gleichgültig. „Deswegen werden Sie ihn heute vor mir trinken müssen. Danach sind Sie frei zu wählen, was Sie aus Ihrem ‚Glückstag' machen wollen."

Snape bewegte die Hand und lud sie ein, so zu handeln. Harry wechselte einen Blick mit Hermine, die höchst aufgeregt war, dann ergriff er eines der Fläschchen, die vor ihm standen, entkorkte es und leerte es in einem Schluck. Mit einem Seitenblick sah er, wie die drei anderen dasselbe taten. Harry stellte das Fläschchen wieder, hob die Augen und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er fühlte, wie ein deutliches Gefühl in ihn steigerte, und fühlte sich plötzlich mehr selbst vertrauend, mehr selbstsicher.

Snape richtete auf jeden von ihnen einen langen Blick, dann lud er sie mit einer Handbewegung ein, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Harry und Hermine sammelten ihre Sachen und gehorchten wortlos.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry traf Filch während dieser Nacht nicht, als er wieder die Gänge zur Bibliothek betrat, und er wusste, dass er ihn nicht treffen würde und dass kein Vertrauensschüler die schlechte Idee haben würde, von seiner Schlaflosigkeit zu profitieren, um eine Nachtrunde zu machen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer gewesen und würde es immer noch sein, wenn er wiederkommen würde, nicht wie zwei Nächte vorher, als er von Ginny, die um drei Uhr morgens nicht schlafen konnte, fast erwischt worden wäre. Was Ron betraf, schlief er wie ein Murmeltier und wahrscheinlich bis zum nächsten Morgen.

Harry lächelte fröhlich, als er wieder an Rons Reaktion dachte, als ihm Hermine und er erzählt hatten, dass ihnen beiden ihr Zaubertrank gelungen war. Nach seinem Ausdruck zu schätzen, war Harry plötzlich nicht nur mit einem zweiten Kopf, sondern auch mit ungefähr sechs weiteren Körpergliedern sowie mit Hirschgeweihen ausstaffiert worden.

In jenem genauen Augenblick sagte sich Harry, dass ein O bei seinem UTZ in Zaubertränke nicht so unerreichbar war. Doch er musste sich daran erinnern, dass der Zaubertrank Felix Felicis bis dahin nicht mehr wirken würde…

Es gab einen sehr präzisen Grund dafür, dass Harry so fröhlich war. Er wusste, dass er während dieser Nacht das finden würde, wonach er suchte.

Er betrat die Bibliothek und ging direkt auf den Verbotenen Teil zu, dann ging er zum letzten Regal, das er noch nicht durchgelesen hatte. Wie jede Nacht nahm er die Bücher heraus, die ihm am interessantesten erschienen, doch jene Nacht blätterte er sie bloß. Er hatte nur eine halbe Stunde in der Bibliothek verbracht, als er plötzlich innehielt.

Dort, in diesem dicken lederbezogenen Band mit unklarem und abstraktem Inhalt, hatte er gerade ein langes Kapitel über die Liebesopferungen gefunden. Die Art von Opferung, die seine Mutter für ihn vollbracht hatte. Die Art von Opferung, die Voldemort siebzehn Jahre früher beinahe besiegt hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte den Rücken ans Regal und begann mit glänzenden Augen, das Werk zu lesen.

Als er den Blick um vier Uhr morgens wieder hob, spiegelte sein Ausdruck nicht mehr Triumph noch bloße Müdigkeit wider. Sondern Entsetzen.

Harry schloss das Buch wieder lebhaft, stand in einem Sprung auf und stellte es zurück an seine Stelle, dann ging er einige Schritte rückwärts, leichenblass, doch dazu unfähig, seinen Blick vom Lederdeckel zu reißen. Harry hatte entdeckt, was Voldemort schließlich ein für allemal besiegen könnte, aber der Preis, den er dafür bezahlen müsste, machte seinen Mund trocken und beschleunigte seinen Puls.

Bestürzt wandte er schließlich den Rücken ab, nahm seinen Tarnumhang mit und floh durch die Bibliothek, dann durch Hogwarts' Gänge.

Er wollte das vergessen, was er gelesen hatte, sich sagen, dass er nichts mehr gefunden hatte als während der anderen Nächte, aber dass es nicht schlimm war, dass er am Abend zurückkehren und weiter recherchieren würde, aber dass er sich zurzeit beeilen musste, zu seinem Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren, bevor die ersten Frühaufsteher das Schloss belebten.

Aber seine Sohlen, die auf dem Fliesenboden knallten, drückten mehr Panik aus als die bloße Möglichkeit, dass seine Freunde aus seinem Schlafsaal seine Abwesenheit bemerken könnten, hätte verursachen können, und Harrys Geist, der von der dauerhaften Wirkung des Zaubertranks Felix Felicis gestützt war, wusste perfekt, dass er an jenem Abend nämlich zurückkehren würde, um das Buch wieder zu nehmen, das er gefunden hatte, und dass er seine Vorkehrungen schnellstmöglich beginnen würde. Er versuchte, sich zu sagen, dass es nur eine Vorsichtmaßnahme war, dass die Gelegenheit, diesen Zauber zu benutzen, nie kommen würde, und immerhin war es möglich.

Ein bisschen ruhiger, auch wenn seltsam mürrisch, legte er sich wieder in sein Himmelbett, zwischen Rons Schnarchen und jenes Nevilles.

oOoOoOoOo

Den ganzen folgenden Tag lang, der sich als ein Samstag erwies, was ihm erlaubte, einige bestürzte und doch willkommene Schlafstunden zu bekommen, blieb Harry nachdenklich. Auf Hermines besorgte Fragen über die Ringe unter seinen Augen antwortete er, er habe schlecht geschlafen, was völlig richtig war. Hermine hatte geantwortet, es sei seltsam, sie habe selber sehr gut geschlafen und habe beim Erwachen dieses Armband wieder gefunden, das ihr ihre Mutter geschenkt habe und an dem sie sehr hinge, aber das sie seit mehreren Monaten verloren habe.

Genau als sie es ihnen am Frühstückstisch ganz stolz zeigte, landete eine Eule vor ihr und streckte ihr den Brief entgegen, den sie in ihrem Schnabel hielt. Sie nahm ihn sofort, öffnete ihn und las ihn gierig, während Harry die dankbare Eule mit kleinen Stücken Speck fütterte.

Hermine beendete schließlich den Brief und schrie vor Freude, bevor sie eilig aufstand, etwas über ein sehr seltenes Buch murmelte, nach dem sie seit Monaten suchte, und mit der Eule – die trotzdem das letzte Stück Speck ergreifen konnte, das ihr Harry hinstreckte – unterm Arm weglief. Ron sah ihr nach, dann drehte er sich zu Harry um und zuckte resigniert mit den Schultern.

„Sie ist von einem ganzen Glückstag begünstigt, und es muss unbedingt etwas mit einem Buch zu tun haben", seufzte er.

Harry erfuhr im Laufe des Tages, dass dem Mädchen von Ravenclaw, an deren Name er sich nicht mehr erinnerte, eine Stelle in einer der gefragtesten Mannschaften für magische Recherche im Ministerium angeboten worden war, und dass ihr fester Freund seit zwei Jahren endlich den Mut gefunden hatte, sie um ihre Hand zu bitten.

Terry bekam nicht weniger als drei Liebeserklärungen von Mädchen, die sich offenbar gerade dessen bewusst geworden waren, dass er Hogwarts am Jahresende endgültig verlassen würde, was die Sechstklässlerin, die er selber liebte, eifersüchtig genug machte, dass sie ihn während des Tages nicht mehr allein ließ – unter dem trügerischen Vorwand, dass sie ihn für eine Kräuterkundeaufgabe um Hilfe gebeten hätte.

Was Harry betraf, bekam er keinen Brief, in dem jemand seine Liebe oder grenzenlose Bewunderung zu ihm bekundet hätte, und traf nie Professor Barner an diesem Tag – er erfuhr später, dass sie es geschafft hatte, im Mai an Grippe zu erkranken. Malfoy schien davon überzeugt, dass sein Zaubertrank misslungen war, und warf ihm regelmäßig spöttische Blicke zu. Harry antwortete ihm schließlich mit einem ruhigen Lächeln, das ihn scheinbar höchst verwirrte, und ging einfach weg. Er hätte ihm sagen können, dass sein Zaubertrank ganz im Gegenteil perfekt gelungen war, aber es ging ihn sicher nichts an.

Als Hermine Ron und Harry endlich zum Abendessen traf, war ihr Gesicht rot und mit einem schüchternen Lächeln hielt sie den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gesenkt. Ron richtete sich sofort auf und warf jedem in der Großen Halle anwesenden Wesen, Lehrer, Mobiliar und Geschirr inklusive, einen düsteren Blick zu, offensichtlich davon überzeugt, dass sich jemand auch um sie erklärt hatte. Das Mädchen rollte mit den Augen, als sie sich neben ihn setzte, und benachrichtigte sie davon, dass ihr Professor McGonagall für ihre letzte Verwandlungsaufgabe warm gratuliert hatte, die sie ihr zurückgegeben hatte. Ron entspannte sich und Harry lächelte amüsiert. Doch er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten zu bemerken:

„Wie würde für Hermine sowieso eine Liebeserklärung Glück sein, da es ihr schon gelungen ist, ihren Märchenprinzen zu finden?"

Wie erwartet erröteten Ron und Hermine sofort gleichzeitig und seine Bemühungen wurden von Ginnys Losprusten – sie saß neben ihm – belohnt.

Zu jener Tageszeit wusste Harry, dass die Wirkung seines Zaubertranks völlig vorbei war, auch wenn Hermines eine kleine Stunde länger gewirkt hatte – was gab es dabei zu staunen? Das Selbstvertrauensschild, das ihn während der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden scheinbar umhüllt hatte, war verschwunden und ließ ihn mit einem undeutlichen Eindruck von Kälte und Unsicherheit zurück. Er fühlte sich jetzt seltsamerweise verletzbar und die unangenehmen Gedanken, die seine Entdeckungen der vorigen Nacht in ihm hervorriefen, griffen ihn mehr an denn je.

Harry versuchte, nicht zu sehr daran zu denken, aber entdeckte schnell, dass das einzige andere Reflexionsthema, das seine Aufmerksamkeit ziehen zu wollen schien, jenes über Snape war.

Harry stellte sich jetzt mehr denn je Fragen über den seltsamen Einfluss, den der Mann auf ihn zu haben schien. Er hatte zuerst gedacht, dass nur seine Stimme diese beruhigende Wirkung besaß, aber es erschien ihm jetzt, dass ihn seine Augen jetzt genauso sehr faszinierten, und dass seine einfache Anwesenheit schnell hypnotisierend wurde. Es wurde ihm ganz schnell offenbar, dass die Lösung dieses Rätsels mehr funktionelle Neuronen benötigte als die Anzahl davon, die er zu besitzen glaubte.

Nahe dem Kamin, in einen der Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraums von Gryffindor geschmiegt, starrte Harry träumerisch jene an, die ihm am besten helfen zu können schien. Hermine stand hinter Rons Stuhl, der mit Neville leidenschaftlich Schach spielte, und sie bewachte das Spiel geistesabwesend, während sie mit Ginny redete. Harry hatte Rons Spielvorschlag einige Minuten vorher abgelehnt und hatte sich beiseite gesetzt, und die anderen hatten ihn tun lassen, denn sie hatten alle erfahren, dass es manchmal Augenblicke gab, wo er die Einsamkeit genoss, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Schließlich konnte Neville Ron in eine gefährliche Lage treiben und Ginny beugte sich zu ihm herüber, um ihm zu gratulieren. Über ihre Schulter erblickte Hermine, wie sie Harry immer noch anstarrte. Auf ein Kopfzeichen ihres Freundes hin beugte sie sich zu Ron herunter und murmelte ihm einige Worte zu, dann ging sie auf Harry zu, während sie ihren festen Freund sich beklagen ließ, dass ihn seine beiden Freunde den Feinden – Ginny und Neville – überließen.

Hermine setzte sich in den Sessel Harry gegenüber und schenkte ihm ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit. Harry richtete sich ein bisschen auf und blickte zum Kamin weg, als er entdeckte, dass er jetzt, da er darüber reden konnte, nicht mehr wusste, womit er beginnen sollte.

„Hermine…", versuchte er mit einer unentschlossenen Stimme.

Seine Freundin lächelte ihm ermutigend zu und er sprach mehr schlecht als recht weiter:

„Hermine… Ist es dir schon mal passiert, dass du dich… von jemandem fasziniert fühlst?"

Irritiert legte Hermine den Kopf schief und machte sich in ihrem Sessel bequemer.

„Sei ein bisschen präziser, Harry. Was meinst du mit ‚fasziniert'?"

Unwohl bewegte sich Harry ein bisschen.

„Na ja… wenn diese Person spricht, kannst du dich nicht davon abhalten, ihr zuzuhören. Du schenkst jedem einzelnen Ton ihrer Stimme deine Aufmerksamkeit und du beginnst, dir dessen bewusst zu werden, dass du ihr gerne in die Augen schaust. Du beginnst, ihr Mienenspiel auswendig zu lernen, und würdest gerne mehr über sie lernen können… Solche Dinge."

Er hob leicht den Kopf und warf Hermine, deren Augen jetzt glänzten, einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Oh, Harry", murmelte sie. „Ich dachte, dass du es mit dieser ganzen Geschichte mit Cho wissen würdest."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue, denn er sah überhaupt nicht, was Cho Chang in der ganzen Sache zu tun hatte. Hermine lächelte geduldig und beugte sich nach vorne, um ihm die Hand zu nehmen.

„Es heißt wahrscheinlich, dass du in sie verliebt bist, Harry."

Harry blieb einige Augenblicke lang mit runden Augen ungläubig, davon überzeugt, dass er schlecht gehört hatte. Dann schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, Hermine, _dies_ ist unmöglich", sagte er leise lachend.

Hermine ließ seine Hand los und verschränkte die Arme, während sie ihn lange und tief anstarrte.

„Na ja, natürlich ist es immer möglich, dass ich mich täusche", antwortete sie schließlich. „Umso mehr, da ich nichts bemerkt hatte, bevor du mir davon erzählt hast… Aber was lässt dich denken, dass es unmöglich ist?"

„Ich mag diese Person nicht besonders, Hermine…"

„Aber du willst sie besser kennen lernen, oder?"

„Ich kann an ihr schon tausendundein Fehler finden, Hermine! Und sie kann manchmal wirklich höchst ärgerlich werden!"

Hermine lachte leise.

„ _Dies_ bedeutet nichts, Harry. Manche sagen, dass Liebe einen blind machen kann, aber ich denke, dass es wirklich sehr auf die Leute ankommt. Sieh mal, wenn ich mir nicht dessen bewusst wäre, dass Ron manchmal höchst stumpfsinnig, ja sogar ein völliger Idiot ist, müsste ich nicht nur blind, sondern auch taub sein."

Sie rollte die Augen zum Schachtisch, wo Ron Neville sehr laut vorwarf zu mogeln, indem er Ginnys Ratschlägen zuhörte, dann sprach sie leicht errötend weiter:

„Doch es hindert mich nicht daran, ihn zu lieben."

Sie drehte sich erneut zu Harry um, der sie verwirrt anstarrte, und lächelte freundlich ihm zu.

„Ich kann nicht an deiner Stelle sagen, ob du verliebt bist oder nicht, Harry. _Du_ musst darüber nachdenken und entscheiden, wie sehr du an dieser Person hängst, und ob du ihre Anwesenheit wirklich sehr magst. Aber beeile dich, Harry: Das Jahresende naht."

Sie lächelte ihm ein letztes Mal zu, dann ging sie zu den anderen, denen sie die letzten Nachrichten wahrscheinlich ganz schnell weitergeben würde. Harry war nicht sauer auf sie deswegen: Das Thema über die nächste Auserwählte im Herzen des Jungen, der lebt, war in der Schule und besonders unter seinen Freunden ein viel gesuchter Knüller.

Es hatte schon am vorigen Jahr einen höchst großen Skandal gegeben, als Harry zu Ron und Hermine ein bisschen zu laut zugegeben hatte, dass er sich fragte, ob er nicht bisexuell wäre, und die meisten Leute hatten ganz einfach gedacht, dass die Sache ein grundloses Gerücht war, davon überzeugt, dass ihr Held schließlich ein schönes, wohlerzogenes und lächelndes Mädchen heiraten würde, die ihm zwei wohl gesunde Kinder und das Leben eines musterhaften Familienvaters schenken würde.

Und jetzt fragte sich Harry, ob er nicht ganz einfach in einen Mann verliebt war, der zwanzig Jahre älter als er, sarkastisch und verbittert war, und dessen Aussehen auf den ersten Blick nicht unbedingt reizend war. Und ja sogar auf den zweiten. Er schüttelte überrascht den Kopf und starrte die Flammen, die im Kamin tanzten, hartnäckig an.

Warum schien es ihm jetzt, da er wirklich daran dachte und da vor seinen Augen zwei tintenschwarze Augen auftauchten, nicht mehr so sehr grotesk?

oOoOoOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen um die Frühstückszeit wusste die ganze Schule, dass Harry Potter, der Junge, der lebt, in jemanden verliebt war.

„Aber was verstehen sie nicht an dem Wort ‚vielleicht'?", rief Hermine ärgerlich aus, als sie wütend ein Brötchen ergriff, während sie einer losprustenden und errötenden Gruppe von Hufflepuff, die Harry hartnäckig anstarrten, viele vernichtende Blicke zuwarf. „Oh, Harry, es tut mir leid! Ich habe nur Ron, Neville und Ginny davon erzählt, aber ich hätte aufmerksamer dazu sein sollen, wer uns zuhörte…"

Harry hob die Hand mit einer erschöpften Bewegung.

„‚Was geschehen ist, ist ein absolutes Geheimnis, deswegen weiß die ganze Schule Bescheid'.", zitierte er mit einer resignierten Stimme. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Hermine, ich werde es überleben."

Er bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Seamus und Dean die Halle wie Eroberer gerade betraten und schnurstracks auf sie zugingen.

„Na ja, ich glaube schon."

Wie erwartet setzten sich beide Gryffindors gerade rechts von Hermine, die genau gegenüber Harry saß, und ignorierten die warnenden Blicke völlig, die ihnen das Mädchen zuwarf.

„Na denn, Harry, es scheint, dass du den richtigen Partner gefunden hast?", warf Dean lächelnd ein.

„Wer ist die glückliche Auserwählte?", fügte Seamus hinzu. „Eine Gryffindor? Oder vielleicht eine Ravenclaw… Von unserem Jahr oder jünger?"

Er blickte sich fröhlich in der Großen Halle um und zählte die Mitglieder des weiblichen Geschlechts, die sich in der Nähe befanden.

„Es soll ungefähr gut hundert Mädchen in Hogwarts geben, wenn man die Erstklässlerinnen nicht mitzählt", sprach er weiter. „Klar darf man schon die Slytherins beseitigen, aber es bleiben doch noch viele… Möchtest du uns nicht ein Indiz geben, Harry?"

Er drehte sich erneut zu seinem Mitschüler aus Gryffindor mit einem spielerischen Glanz in den Augen. Harry schien nicht besonders verwirrt, als er in seinem Apfel biss.

„Wer sagte euch, es wäre ein Mädchen?"

Seamus und Dean blinzelten und wechselten einen perplexen Blick.

„Doch mit _euch_ hat letztes Jahr das Gerücht begonnen, oder?", sprach Harry mit einem Vorwurf in der Stimme. „Daher, soweit ihr wisst…"

Er stand auf und beugte sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen zu ihnen herüber.

„…Könnte es auch ein Junge sein. Und vielleicht sogar ein Slytherin, wer weiß? So lässt es euch, ach! Ein bisschen weniger als 300 Personen zu betrachten, ihr Glücklichen."

Er entfernte sich vom Tisch mit dem Apfel in der Hand und fügte mit einer singenden Stimme hinzu:

„Viel Erfolg!"

Dann ging er zur Tür, während er seinen Apfel aufaß, und fühlte den zufriedenen Blick, den Hermine Dean und Seamus hinter ihm zuwarf, beinahe deutlich.

oOoOoOoOo

Ein Monat verging.

Ein Monat, während dessen sich Harry darauf beschränkte, Professor Snape nur während der Unterrichtsstunden zu betrachten, damit kein neues Gerücht zur Welt kommt – nicht, dass irgendjemand es hätte verdächtigen können, dass Harry Potter in Severus Snape verliebt war. Er wusste jetzt, dass er tatsächlich sehr an seinem Zaubertränkeprofessor hing, und dass er seinen sarkastischen Humor und seine bitteren Bemerkungen sicher sehr vermissen würde, wenn er Hogwarts endgültig verlassen hätte, aber eine tiefe und ewige Liebe nach diesen wenigen Tatsachen behaupten?

Das Gemurmel, als er vorbeiging, war schließlich weniger zahlreich geworden, ja sogar völlig verschwunden, aber die hoffnungsvollen Blicke folgten ihm überall, wohin er ging, und wurden Tag für Tag immer schärfer, da das Ende des Schuljahrs immer näher rückte.

Harry wusste, dass er Hogwarts bitter vermissen würde, wenn er mit seiner Schulzeit fertig sein würde, aber er hatte nicht viel Zeit, die Frage länger zu betrachten. Die UTZ kamen immer schneller auf sie zu und seine Tage waren zwischen zwei Unterrichtsstunden oder Esszeiten zu rasendem Stofflernen mit einer frenetischen Hermine gewidmet. Und jede Nacht verbrachte er mehrere Stunden damit, seine „Vorsichtmaßnahme" vorzubereiten, wobei er die ganze Zeit fest hoffte, dass er sie nicht brauchen würde.

Mitte Juni kam schließlich und Harry befand sich bald am Tag vor den ersten Prüfungen am Seerand für einige letzten Lernstunden. Hermine war ein echter Nervenbündel und Ron, auch wenn er sich darum bemühte, sie zu entspannen, schien es nicht besser zu gehen. Harry selbst musste zugeben, dass er nervös war, denn er wusste sehr gut, dass er es unbedingt brauchte, seine UTZ zu bestehen, wenn er seine Aurorenausbildung endlich beginnen wollte.

Nicht weit von ihnen schienen Ginny und ihre Freundinnen, sich um ihre Prüfungen nicht viele Sorgen zu machen, und waren lebhaft damit beschäftigt, einander zu bespritzen, denn sie waren bis zu den Knien in den See getaucht. Harry fragte sich, ob er am Ende seines sechsten Schuljahres so sehr entspannt gewesen war wie sie.

Höchst herzzerreißend seufzend tauchte er wieder in seine Notizen über Verwandlungen, während er Hermines ärgerlichen Tadeln gegenüber Ron zuhörte, der seine Pergamentstücke beinahe durchnässt hatte, als er die Hand in den See getaucht hatte. Das Mädchen war jetzt damit beschäftigt zu röcheln und hielt nur dafür inne, einen Wasserundurchlässigkeitszauber auf ihre Notizen, und dabei auch auf jene der Jungen zu wirken, während sie die ganze Zeit lang behauptete, dass sie besser im Gemeinschaftsraum hätten bleiben sollen.

Er hörte, wie in der Richtung von Ginny und ihren Freundinnen etwas laut plätscherte, und Harry wandte zu ihnen einen uninteressierten Blick zu. Einen Augenblick später drückte sich etwas Grünes und Nasses enthusiastisch gegen sein Gesicht und ein schriller Schrei von Hermine griff seine wertvollen Trommelfelle an.

Harry hob die Hand und griff vorsichtig zu einer Ecke des Dings, um es weg zu ziehen, und versuchte dabei, es davon zu überzeugen, dass ja, er brauche seine Brille noch, und dass nein, es dürfe sie deswegen nicht als Erinnerung mitnehmen. Wobei das nichts am Ergebnis geändert hätte, denn als seine Sicht endlich frei wurde, empfing eine Welt grauen Schlammes seinen Blick.

Er stieß einen angeekelten „Bah!" aus, nahm seine Brille ab und tappend ging er über den den klaren, doch endlos unklareren Boden auf der Suche nach seinem Zauberstab. Ein Losprusten erklang links von ihm über Hermines Wutschreie, und seine Brille wurde aus seinen Händen gezogen. Eine Zauberformel später landete sie wieder auf seine Nase, und Rons lachendes Gesicht erschien ihm, halb schlammbedeckt, wie Harry selbst sein sollte.

Auf dem Boden waren ihre Notizen und Sachen mit ungefähr zehn dieser hübschen, flachen und sehr lieblichen kleinen grünen Dinger bedeckt, darunter das Stück, das Harry kennen gelernt hatte und jetzt auf seinen Pergamentstücken über Zauberkunst lag. Nicht weit davon schrie sich eine scheinbar intakte Hermine gegen eine Ginny heiser, die mehr schlecht als recht versuchte, ihr – zwischen zwei Lachanfällen – zu erklären, wie sehr es ihr leid tat. Ron legte schließlich seine Stirn auf Harrys Schulter und hatte vor Lachen einen Schluckauf.

„Hey, alter Freund", konnte er schließlich aussprechen. „Hast du dies gesehen? Es regnen Wasserrosen!"

Harry konnte nicht länger sein Losprusten verbeißen und Ron fiel auf den Boden, während er vor Lachen beinahe schrie. Hermine hielt inne und warf ihnen einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Seid ihr denn völlig verantwortungslos? Stellt euch vor, wenn ich diesen Zauber zu unseren Notizen nicht gewirkt hatte…!"

Ron schien, sie nicht gehört zu haben, so lag er vor Lachen gebeugt der Länge nach auf dem Seeufer. Ginny, laut lachend, konnte schließlich nicht mehr stehen und ließ sich an seiner Seite hinuntergleiten, während sie Lachtränen trocknete. Was Harry betraf, bewegte er nur mit dem Gesicht voll von Schlamm resigniert eine Hand, während er sich auf die Lippe biss und während seine Schultern von einem stillen Lachanfall geschüttelt wurden.

„Also ehrlich!", begann Hermine wieder, aber ihre Stimme wurde schon weniger laut und ihre Mundwinkel zitterten.

Schließlich gab sie auf und ein breites Lächeln beleuchtete ihr Gesicht.

„Ach, ihr seid wirklich…!", rief sie aus, während sie sich auf Harry und Ron stürzte, um sie zu umarmen.

In jenem Augenblick, von der wohltuenden Wärme einer Freundschaft umhüllt, die unzerstörbar schien, hatte Harry den Eindruck, er hätte einen vollen Kessel vom Zaubertrank Felix Felicis getrunken, und er wusste, dass er mit oder ohne letzte Stofflernenstunden seine UTZ bestehen würde.

Da er wusste, dass es überhaupt nicht in Frage kam, dass er von Ron und Hermine getrennt würde, würde er seine Prüfungen bestehen.

Zwei Tage später, auch wenn sein Prüfer blaue Augen hatte und auch wenn es keine Spur einer großen dunklen und imponierenden Silhouette im Raum gab, evozierte Harry das Bild eines Mannes mit blassen und dünnen Händen und mit leiser und tiefer Stimme, und sein Veritaserum traf den Farbton reinsten Wassers.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry hob mitten in den Schreien und den Explosionen betäubt wieder den Kopf. Der Todesser warf ihm unter seiner Kapuze ein siegessicheres Lächeln zu und hob seinen Zauberstab, bevor ihn ein mächtiger Zauber von Kingsley Shacklebolt nach hinten warf. Harry sprang sofort zu seinem eigenen Zauberstab und ließ dem Auror freien Weg, der seinem Angreifer nachstürzte. Atemlos kniete Harry auf dem Boden nahe einem Busch und nahm sich endlich einige Sekunden, um die Lage zu schätzen.

Von der Seite der Hügel aus, wo er sich befand, konnte er sehen, wie der Hogwarts-Express, dessen stolze rote Lokomotive jetzt mit Erde verschmiert war, neben seinen Schienen lag, aber noch einige Dampfwolken als stillen Protest ausstieß.

Die Todesser hatten ihre Sache gut vorbereitet, und sie hatten mitten auf dem Land angegriffen, weitab von jeder Muggelbehausung. Voldemort hatte offensichtlich gelernt, den Dienern zu misstrauen, die er in Hogwarts nahe Dumbledore ließ, und hatte daher keinem der Schüler Bescheid gesagt, so dass Malfoy sie nicht hatte warnen können. Höchst glücklicherweise waren sie nicht völlig in Verlegenheit geraten, denn Dumbledore war vorsichtig gewesen und hatte den Orden des Phönix vollzählig – und höchst geheimnisvoll – gerufen, damit sie den Zug bis zum Bahnhof als Ergänzung zu den meisten Lehrern Hogwarts' bewachten, unter denen sich der Schulleiter selbst befand.

So hatte sich das, was die Todesser für einen schnellen und mehr oder weniger einfachen Blitzangriff auf Kinder oder junge Erwachsenen gehalten hatten, sehr schnell in eine Feldschlacht verwandelt.

Die Fünftklässler und älteren, die kämpfen wollten, waren sofort mit den Erwachsenen aus dem Zug gestiegen, während die anderen, die zu jung waren oder am Leben hingen, unter dem Schutz der Wagen geblieben und von einigen Mitgliedern des Ordens geschützt worden waren. Harry selbst war sobald wie möglich ausgestiegen und hatte die Rufe der Mitglieder des Ordens oder der Lehrer ignoriert, denn er wusste, dass seine Anwesenheit im Hogwarts-Express die jüngeren nur mehr gefährden würde, denn die Angriffe gegen den Zug würden zahlreicher sein.

Was von der DA nach diesen letzten zwei Jahren zurückblieb, das hieß nicht Vieles, hatte sich sofort mit ernsten Gesichtern zu ihm gesellt. Harry hatte sie lang angestarrt, und was er gesehen hatte, hatte ihm das Herz zerrissen und zugleich in ihm ein intensives Stolzgefühl hervorgerufen. Er hätte ihnen sagen können, dass sie siegen würden. Dass alles gut gehen würde, dass es heute vorbei sein würde, aber diese Art von Lügen war die Sache von Albus Dumbledore, nicht seine.

 _Er_ spürte schon, wie sein Herz in seiner Brust schneller schlug, wie sein Atem kurz und unregelmäßig wurde, und er wusste nicht, ob er an diesem Abend noch da wäre, um die Sonne untergehen zu sehen. Aber noch schlimmer empfand er plötzlich einen irrationalen, riesigen, lähmenden Schrecken.

Bis jetzt, wenn Voldemort da gewesen war – und heute war er da, Harry wusste es –, war er ihm immer allein entgegen getreten. Niemand würde den Preis seiner Dummheit bezahlen, wenn er scheiterte, niemand sonst als er. Und Harry erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, was das letzte Mal geschehen war, als er an jemandes Seite gekämpft hatte: Sirius war gestorben.

An jenem Tag also, als er ihre Gesichter anstarrte, die zu ihm gehoben waren, fühlte er sich vom Schrecken und von der Möglichkeit gelähmt, dass vor dem Abend vielleicht Ron oder Hermine, oder Ginny, oder auch Neville oder Luna, vielleicht wären sie sogar _alle_ tot.

Und dann hatte Harry das diskrete Rauschen eines Umhangs in seinem Rücken und das leise Geräusch von Schritten auf dem Kies gehört, und er hatte gefühlt, wie sich zwei schwarze Augen auf ihn richteten.

Dann hatte er sich daran erinnert, dass er die DA eben dafür gegründet hatte. Sein Puls hatte sich allmählich beruhigt und er hatte sich daran erinnert, dass _er_ ihnen die Waffen gegeben hatte, damit sie sich verteidigen konnten, und dass es zu nichts genützt hätte, wenn er jetzt nicht an sie glaubte. Er hatte sich aufgerichtet und er hatte ihnen einen ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Blick zurückgeworfen. Und dann hatte er ihnen nur gesagt:

„Bleibt am Leben."

Harry zählte nicht mehr, wie viele Todesser er bekämpft hatte, und inmitten der Schlacht hätte er schwierig sagen können, wie viele unter denen schließlich niedergeschlagen worden waren. Er hatte sich von den anderen getrennt, sobald es ihm möglich gewesen war, damit sie nicht zu guten Zielen wurden, tat aber sein Bestes, um einzugreifen, wenn es ihm schien, dass ein Kampf für sie schlecht wurde.

Er wusste, dass ihn Voldemort irgendwo nicht weit davon suchte, aber er wusste nicht, wo, und vielleicht würde er hinter dem nächsten Busch sein. Er fragte sich dennoch, was der Andere tat und wie viele seinetwegen schon gestorben waren. Von dort, wo er stand, konnte er sehen, wie Professor Dumbledore neben Professor McGonagall ungefähr sechs Todesser bekämpfte, die versuchten, sie zurückweichen zu lassen, also wusste er, dass es nicht der alte Schulleiter sein konnte, der so die Aufmerksamkeit des Dunklen Lords zu sich riss.

Er runzelte die Augenbrauen und richtete sich ein bisschen mehr auf, um den Rest des Schlachtfelds von über dem Busch betrachten zu können, während er sein Herz wegen der Wirkung des Adrenalins an seinem Hals klopfen fühlte, aber ein erstaunter Schrei ließ ihn in seinen Überlegungen innehalten und er sprang auf, um Luna zu helfen, die ein Todesser gerade entwaffnet hatte.

Er hatte noch keinen Schritt gemacht, als ein Schmerzensschrei hinter ihm lauter als das Getöse der Schlacht erklang und ihn vor Schrecken gelähmt ließ.

Er hätte diese Stimme überall erkannt.

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Luna von der Zerstreutheit ihres Gegners – der das Unglück gehabt hatte Harry zu erblicken – profitierte, um ihren Zauberstab wieder zu ergreifen und ihn zu schocken, aber Harry war schon nicht mehr da. Er hatte sich plötzlich umgedreht und stürzte sich zur Hügelspitze, während das Blut in seinen Schläfen einen rasenden Rhythmus schlug. Ein Warnschrei erklang an seinen Ohren – Hermines Stimme, glaubte er zu erkennen – und er warf sich zu Boden. Der lichtgrüne Strahl eines Avada Kedavra sank neben seinem Ellbogen zischend in den Boden ein, aber er schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit und stand schnell wieder auf, um weiter zu laufen.

Als er die Hügelspitze endlich erreichte und seinen Blick auf die andere Seite senkte, klemmte sich sein Atem in seiner Brust fest.

Dort stand Lord Voldemort, der Dunkle Lord, groß, aufrecht und kerzengerade, in seinen roten Augen leuchtete ein Glanz voller verrückter Zufriedenheit und seinen Zauberstab richtete er auf Severus Snape, dunkle Silhouette auf dem Boden, der wegen der Wirkung des Cruciatus-Fluchs noch zitterte und dessen Zauberstab mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt lag.

Etwas schien in Harrys Brust zu explodieren, und sein Sichtfeld grenzte sich plötzlich zu dieser einfachen Szene. Er sah nicht den Todesser, der nahe seinem Herrn stand und ihn erblickt hatte, noch hörte er den triumphierenden Ausruf, den er Voldemort zuwarf, um ihn davon zu benachrichtigen, dass der Junge, der lebt, endlich in Reichweite stand. Er sah nur, wie sich die fast nicht vorhandenen Lippen des Dunklen Lords ein bisschen öffneten, dazu bereit, den Todesfluch auszusprechen.

Und wie jedes Mal, wenn er in der Anwesenheit des Zaubertränkemeisters war, bemächtigte sich eine höchst große Ruhe seiner. Jede Panik verschwand aus seinem Organismus und ein einziger Gedanke begann, in seinem Geist zu erklingen.

‚Ich kann es nicht tun lassen.'

Egal, was es ihn kosten würde, egal um welchen Preis, er konnte Severus Snape nicht sterben lassen.

Monate lang hatte er sich selbst überredet, dass die Gelegenheit, diesen Zauber zu benutzen, wahrscheinlich nie kommen würde, dass seine Nutzung für das Ziel, zu dem er sich gezwungen hatte – Voldemorts Vernichtung – zu kompliziert, zu gewagt wäre. Aber in jenem genauen Augenblick schien ihm alles plötzlich klar, alles griff genau ineinander, bis zum Sinn selbst der Prophezeiung.

Dann hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Severus, und eine Träne rollte über seine Wange, als er die Formel eines Zaubers sprach, der von den Menschen seit Langem vergessen worden war. Er fühlte, wie eine schreckliche Erschütterung sein ganzes Wesen ergriff, und ein Rissgefühl durchfuhr ihn, während ihm etwas Wesentliches ausgerissen wurde, bevor es sich in einen einfachen blendend weißen Lichtstrahl verkörperte.

Und Harry wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte, als der Zauber vor Severus eine undeutliche und milchfarbige Silhouette bildete, was ein stummes Liebeszeugnis war und ihm den Schutz der meist reißenden Opferung schenkte, die ein Zauberer ausüben kann. Voldemorts Avada Kedavra verkörperte sich im selben Augenblick und ein blendender Lichtblitz kam aus dem Treffen beider Zaubereien.

Harry schloss nur erschöpft die Augen und bemerkte in einer Ecke seines endlos müden Geistes, dass das Licht bald mehr Leute auf dieser Seite der Hügel hinzuziehen würde.

Als er die Augenlider wieder öffnete, richtete er den Blick auf seinen Zaubertränkelehrer, der immer noch auf dem Boden zusammengekrümmt war und den Ort ungläubig anstarrte, wo sich beide Zauber getroffen und ganz offensichtlich einander vernichtet hatten. Voldemort hatte die Fassung schneller als er wieder gefunden und drehte jetzt den Blick zu Harry um.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, Potter", sagte er schließlich, während er die schwere Stille brach. „Aber es war die letzte Sache, die du in deinem Leben getan hast. Du hast mich zu lange herausgefordert…"

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, während sein scharlachroter Blick von einem wilden Triumphgefühl erfüllt war.

„… Und da du die Freundlichkeit hast, dich vor mir in Schussweite zu begeben…"

Harry antwortete nichts und begann keine Bewegung, während er den Blick auf seinen so langzeitigen Gegner richtete. Er wusste, was geschehen würde. Wie hätte er es nicht gewusst? Und deswegen erriet er eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel eher als er sie sah.

„Avada Ked…"

„Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort zischte vor Zorn und hielt seinen Zauberstab nur knapp zurück. Der Todesser neben ihm stürzte vor und entwaffnete schnell Severus, der von ihrer Unaufmerksamkeit profitiert hatte, seinen Zauberstab trotz seines Schmerzes wieder zu ergreifen. Der ehemalige Spion glitt nach hinten unter dem Schlag und landete mit einem gedämpften Schmerzensschrei.

„Verdammt, Potter, gehen Sie _weg_!", brüllte er mit einer rauen Stimme.

Harry richtete seinen Blick auf ihn und traf seinen von der Dringlichkeit geweiteten Blick. Severus blinzelte langsam, als er endlich die Aura von Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit erblickte, die aus ihm herauskam. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Harry das schnelle Nähern von Dumbledore und einigen anderen Leuten am Fuß der Hügel, zu weit, dass sie eingreifen könnten, während Voldemort seine Waffe wieder in die Richtung des Verräters hob und die Entscheidung traf, den Störer zuerst aus dem Wege zu schaffen.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass er dies schließlich tun würde.

‚Game over.'

„Avada Kedavra!"

Es gab eine Explosion von Grünem.

Severus riss seinen Blick von Harry los und hob den Arm in einem wertlosen Versuch, sich zu verteidigen. Dann eine Tonwelle, wie der Ton eines so tiefen Gongs, dass er unhörbar war, aber in jeder Faser eines Körpers nachklang.

Und das Unmögliche geschah: Der Todesfluch traf auf ein Hindernis, wie eine dünne elastische und unsichtbare Membran, schien noch lichtreicher zu werden und änderte seinen Lauf. Voldemort konnte nur die Augen weit öffnen, als der grüne Lichtstrahl mit seinem Körper frontal zusammenstieß.

Es gab einen langen Augenblick von Stille und Unbeweglichkeit, dann bildete er eine reizende Kurve nach hinten und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden.

Ein leises Schrittgeräusch erklang, und Harry näherte sich mit unsicheren Schritten langsam dem gestürzten Dunklen Lord. Die blutroten Augen öffneten sich kurz, als er sich näherte, und richteten einen ungläubigen Blick auf ihn. Sein Atem war unregelmäßig, als er sprach.

„Ich verstehe nicht… Was hast du getan? Dieser Zauber, vor einigen Minuten… Es ist unmöglich, den Avada Kedavra einfach zu annullieren…"

Harry schenkte ihm ein schmerzhaftes Lächeln. Einige Regentropfe fielen um sie herum.

„Du hast Recht, Tom. Etwas starb tatsächlich, als du diesen Fluch gewirkt hast."

Voldemort kniff die Augen zusammen, während er ihn lange auf der Suche nach einem einzigen Indiz betrachtete, dann weiteten sie sich.

„Du Narr!", flüsterte er nur, davon erschrocken, was er jetzt merkte.

Harry lachte ohne Freude und kniete nah bei ihm.

„‚Und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt.'", zitierte er. „Das sind die Worte der Prophezeiung. Ich habe immer gedacht, naiv wie ich war, dass es meinte, ich würde dich töten müssen, bevor ich wirklich ein normales Leben genießen könnte."

Er hob die Augen und tauchte sie in den scharlachroten Blick, sich dessen perfekt bewusst, dass Professor Snape jedem Wort zuhörte, das von seinen Lippen kam, und dass Dumbledores Annäherung den letzten bleibenden Todesser hatte fliehen lassen. Es war unwichtig.

„Während die Wahrheit ganz anders war", sprach er mit einer schwächeren Stimme weiter. „Denn es meinte in Wirklichkeit, dass du in genau dem Augenblick sterben müsstest, wenn ich nicht mehr leben, sondern _über_ leben würde."

Er hob den Kopf und ließ den Regen sein Gesicht durchnässen und seine Tränen verwässern.

„Verstehst du jetzt, Tom? Verstehst du, dass es schlimmeres gibt als den Tod? Und dass es bestimmte Dinge gibt, für die man dazu bereit ist, sogar die schrecklichste Strafe zu erleiden?"

Voldemort drehte schwierig den Kopf um und richtete seinen Blick lange auf Severus, dann schenkte er Harry wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Du bist ein Narr, Potter", murmelte er mit Schwierigkeit. „Und trotzdem… hätte ich die Zeit haben wollen zu verstehen… Aber es scheint… dass ich mich als dumm erwiesen habe… zu lange…"

Seine Stimme starb in einem letzten Seufzer und das Leuchten in den roten Augen erlosch schließlich.

Harry starrte ihn lange weiter an, während die Schluchzer, die seinen Körper schüttelten, allmählich zahlreicher wurden. Langsam wurde die Dunkelheit, die sein Sichtfeld bedrohte, größer, und er ließ sich in die Bewusstlosigkeit fallen, ohne die Arme zu fühlen, die sich um ihn schlossen.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus kniete im durchnässten Gras und starrte die sternförmige Wunde, die der abgeleitete Todeszauber auf der Rückseite seiner linken Hand zurückgelassen hatte, und dessen letzte Bluttröpfchen vom Regen weggewaschen wurden, ungläubig an. Er riss schließlich seinen Blick von seiner Wunde los und hob den Kopf.

Ein bisschen von hier entfernt lag der leblose Körper des Dunklen Lords. Näher bei ihm war Poppy über Potters reglose Gestalt heruntergebeugt. In ihrem Rücken standen Granger und Weasley, die einander fest ergriffen und ihren Freund anstarrten. Die letzte der Weasleys war auch da, wie der junge Longbottom, Miss Lovegood, Minerva McGonagall und Lupin, alle sehr blass, während sie ihren jungen Helden anstarrten. Und es gab Albus Dumbledore.

Der Schulleiter Hogwarts' stand abseits, ganz aufrecht, und sein Blick war auf seinen Schützling gerichtet, doch er schien ihn nicht zu sehen. Und vielleicht sah es bloß wegen des Regens so aus, aber Severus hätte schwören können, dass Tränen über seine Wangen flossen.

„Albus?", rief Severus, während er die Augenbraue runzelte.

Seine Stimme brach die Stille und ließ einige Personen aufschrecken, aber Severus kümmerte sich nicht darum, und auch Dumbledore tat es nicht, der ihn nicht gehört zu haben schien. Severus runzelte umso mehr die Augenbrauen und stand mit Schmerzen auf, bevor er sich dem alten Zauberer näherte, auf dessen Schulter er eine Hand legte.

„Albus?", wiederholte er.

Der alte Mann schien aus seiner Trance zurückzukehren und stieß einen langen Seufzer.

„Sie wissen etwas, was wir ignorieren, Albus?", insistierte Severus.

Albus hob schließlich die Augen und näherte sich Harry und Poppy. Severus ließ ihn tun. Als er sich näherte, hob Poppy schließlich den Kopf, und alle konnten ihren erschrockenen Ausdruck erblicken.

„Albus… Sagen Sie mir, dass es nicht wahr ist?", flüsterte sie mit einer leisen Stimme.

Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab über dem Körper des jungen Mannes, als hätte sie sich geirrt und wollte alles wieder prüfen. Albus richtete einen nicht mehr glänzenden Blick hinter seinen Halbmondbrillengläsern auf sie, dann starrte er wieder Potter an.

So regungslos sah er ruhig aus, bemerkte Severus. Sein Haar war wegen des Regens gegen seine Stirn gedrückt und die Lippen waren ein bisschen geöffnet.

„Es scheint", begann Albus endlich mit einer erschöpften Stimme, „dass Harry noch einmal seine Rolle sehr ernsthaft betrachtet hat. Ich muss vermuten, dass er gegen meinen Willen Recherchen im Verbotenen Teil der Bibliothek Hogwarts' gemacht hat."

Minerva hob die Augen und runzelte missbilligend die Augenbrauen.

„Dort", sprach Albus weiter, ohne ihr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, „wird er wahrscheinlich eines der seltenen Werke, die von den Liebesopferungen handeln, schließlich gefunden haben."

„Die Liebesopferungen, Albus?", wiederholte Lupin.

Albus richtete sich auf und nickte ein einziges Mal.

„Und er wird entdeckt haben", sprach er leiser weiter, „dass eine andere Opferungsart existiert als jene, die seine Mutter für ihn akzeptiert hat. Eine Opferung, mächtig genug, die einen Avada Kedavra nicht nur ableiten, sondern außerdem seine Macht vervielfachen könnte, so dass der Zauber genügen würde, um Lord Voldemorts Seele endgültig aufzulösen."

Es gab einen Augenblick Stille, diese Art von Stille, welche die Leute erscheinen lassen, wenn sie Angst davor haben zu verstehen, dann drehten sich alle, einer nach dem anderen, zum Zaubertränkemeister. Severus starrte den alten Mann immer noch an und runzelte tief die Augenbrauen. Von seinem Haar tropfte der Regen auf seine Schultern und die Wunde an seiner linken Hand blutete immer noch ein bisschen.

„Sie meinen…?", murmelte Granger ehrfurchtsvoll.

Albus wandte schließlich den Blick von Potter ab und traf Severus' Augen.

„Ja", sagte er. „Harry nahm eine Opferung aus ehrlicher Liebe an. Eine Opferung, die Voldemorts Tod erlaubte."

Weasley atmete tief ein und starrte mit erschrockenem Blick auf den Körper seines besten Freundes.

„Oh, nein, er ist nicht tot", fügte Albus hinzu, als er seine Reaktion erblickte. „Er opferte nicht sein Leben. Das ist schlimmer."

Weasley, der begonnen hatte, sich zu entspannen, erblasste wieder und hob den Blick zu ihm.

„Schlimmer, Albus?", murmelte Minerva.

Der Regen wurde schwächer und es hörte graduell auf zu regnen. Albus erhob den Kopf zu den sich langsam zerstreuenden Wolken.

„Er hat die schlimmste Opferung gewirkt, die ein Zauberer wirken könnte. Er gab den Grund seiner Existenz selbst auf, er bot alles, was er war", sagte er. „Harry hat seine Zauberei geopfert."

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne, offenbar dazu unfähig, weiter zu sprechen, dann sprach er schwach weiter:

„Er wird nie mehr dazu fähig sein, den einfachsten Zauber zu benutzen noch auf einen Besen zu steigen. Magisch betrachtet ist Harry jetzt ein Muggel. Er liebte die Zauberwelt leidenschaftlich. Wir haben Harry Potter alles gegeben, wovon er vor seinem elften Geburtstag nie hätte träumen können, und wir haben dem Jungen, der lebt, alles zurückgenommen…"

Die Traurigkeit auf dem Gesicht senkte Albus in einer schock- und schreckenvollen Stille den Kopf.

Severus selber schien wie erschlagen. Kein Harry Potter Auror? Kein Vorschlag von den größten Quidditchmannschaften von Großbritannien? Keine… Stelle als Zaubereiminister, Hogwarts' Schulleiter oder Merlin wusste, was?

All dies, warum? Weil ihn, Severus Snape, 38 Jahre alt, sarkastisch und bitter, Stockslytherin, ein junger Mann von 17 Jahren, populär, geliebt und rein gryffindorisch aus… _„ehrlicher Liebe"_ liebte?

Eine Stimme brach plötzlich die Stille, jung und selbstsicher, und seltsamerweise ruhig.

„Zurück zum Start."

Potter blieb noch einen Augenblick lang auf dem Rücken liegen und seine Augen starrten den Himmel an, der sich zu einem eintönigen und grauen, vom keinem Regenbogen geschmückten Himmel erhellte. Poppy warf sich zu ihm, sobald er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und sprach mit einer abgehackten Stimme aus:

„Langsam, Mr Potter. Solch ein Energieverlust… Man weiß nicht, was geschehen kann… Sie sollten besser…"

Harry entfernte sie freundlich und stand vorsichtig wieder auf.

„Es geht, mir geht es gut", sagte er. „Das ist nur… wie ein großer Blutverlust. Man muss nur darauf achten, dass es einem nicht schwindelig wird."

Er trocknete seine durchnässte Brille an seinem Umhang, der nichts trockener war, und Severus wurde sich dessen bewusst, dass Hogwarts' Uniform plötzlich zu klein für ihn schien. Doch er war nicht gewachsen. Nein, aber der Umhang mit den Farben von Gryffindor schien jetzt zu eng, um seine Größe zu behalten.

Potter war reif geworden.

Die Aura von ruhiger und melancholischer Sicherheit, die jetzt aus ihm kam, war diese eines jungen Mannes, der mehr gesehen hatte, als was er hätte sehen sollen, und atemlos musste sich Severus fragen, welcher Teil dieses Phänomens geschehen war, während er den Rücken zugewandt hatte, und welchen anderen er ganz einfach entschieden hatte zu ignorieren.

Potter drehte sich zu Albus um.

„Wurden die Auroren benachrichtigt?"

In Verlegenheit geraten schüttelte der alte Mann den Kopf.

„Sie werden bald ankommen", antwortete er.

„Also bleibt mir nicht viel Zeit übrig."

Granger schritt sofort vorwärts und je tiefer sie die Augenbrauen runzelte, desto mehr schien ihr Gesicht, Farben wieder zu finden.

„Nicht viel Zeit übrig für _was_ , Harry?"

„Wegzugehen, Hermine", sagte er, während er ihren warnenden Ton völlig ignorierte.

Sie schritt sofort rückwärts und begann wieder zu erblassen, als sie die Endgültigkeit hörte, die seine Stimme enthielt.

„Harry…", versuchte Weasley.

Ein einfacher Blick von Potter ließ ihn schweigen.

„Ich habe gar keine Lust, den Liebling der ganzen Zaubergemeinschaft zu werden, Ron", sprach er weiter. „Ich will nicht, dass man mich wie einen Kriegskrüppel, einen Helden, eine Reliquie aus der Vergangenheit behandelt, die man mit Respekt und Mitleid wie ein altes gebrochenes Schmuckfigürchen behandeln muss, das auf ein Regal geräumt wurde. Ich habe mehr Stolz als dies. Harry Potter kam rechtzeitig, um die Zauberwelt von seiner Plage ein erstes Mal vor siebzehn Jahren zu retten, und er wird verschwinden, nachdem er ihn endgültig besiegt haben wird. Sagt ihnen, dass ich gestorben bin, oder dass ich spurlos verschwunden bin, mir ist es egal. Alles, worum ich bitte, ist, dass du deiner Mutter die Wahrheit sagst, Ron. Sie tat soviel für mich, sie verdient zumindest dies."

„Aber, Harry", griff schließlich Lupin bestürzt ein, „wo würdest du hingehen?"

„In die Muggelwelt", antwortete Potter ohne Zögerung. „Dort, wo man mich nicht kennt. Ich habe Vorkehrungen getroffen: Ein großer Teil meines Goldes wurde in Muggelgeld gewechselt und auf ein neues Konto gelegt."

„Harry!", rief Granger sehr blass aus. „Du wusstest, dass du diesen Zauber benutzen würdest!"

Zum ersten Mal seit seiner Bewusstlosigkeit wurde Potters Ausdruck dunkler, und er richtete einen peinlichen Blick auf sie.

„Ich hoffte, dass ich es nicht brauchen würde. Ich hoffte, aber tief in mir dachte ich, dass es wohl möglich war, und deswegen verbrachte ich mehr als einen Monat damit, mein magisches „Ich" von meinem physischen „Ich" jede Nacht zu trennen. Darum habe ich trainiert."

Er richtete einen Blick auf die Personen, die ihn umgaben, alle diese Personen, die er seit so Langem kannte, und er senkte den Kopf.

„Ich werde Kontakt mit Ihnen halten", murmelte er, und Severus wusste, dass er seine Freunde, Albus, vielleicht sogar Lupin ansprach. „Ich verspreche, dass ich mit Ihnen Kontakt halten werde. Hedwig ist eine kluge Eule, Zauberei oder nicht, sie wird mich finden können. Aber bitte, lassen Sie mich weg…"

Eine Kakophonie von Knallen erklang auf der anderen Seite der Hügel und kündigte die Erscheinung der Auroren an, und Potter hob plötzlich den Kopf mit dem Ausdruck eines gehetzten Tieres. Seine Augen richtete er flehentlich auf Albus.

„Bitte, Professor… Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung oft unsicher gewesen ist, aber jetzt betrachte ich Sie als den Großvater, den ich nie die Chance gehabt habe zu kennen. Bitte, wenn Sie an mir hängen, sei es nur ein bisschen, lassen Sie mich weg!"

Und Albus, der während mehrerer Minuten still geblieben war, Albus schloss die Augen fest, als wollte er seine Tränen halten oder einen Alptraum vertreiben. Aber unter dem Druck des smaragdgrünen Blicks, der anflehend ablehnte, sich abzuwenden, und wegen der Annäherung der schweren Schritte der Auroren öffnete er sie wieder und entdeckte zwei weise, zu weise, und endlos traurige Augen.

Er tauchte die Hand in seiner Tasche und zog daraus eine Tüte Zitronebonbons, zielte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und sprach:

„Portus."

Die Tüte leuchtete mit einer blauen Farbe auf und begann kurz zu zittern, dann streckte Albus sie seinem Schützling entgegen:

„Er wird dich in ein Gässchen des Muggelteils von London führen", sagte er mit einer ernsten Stimme.

Dann lächelte er und seine blauen Augen fanden wieder ein bisschen ihren gewöhnlichen Glanz wieder.

„Versuche, darauf zu achten, es war meine letzte Tüte."

Harry antwortete mit einem zitternden Lächeln und seine Augen glänzten vor Dankbarkeit. Doch die ersten Auroren würden die Hügelspitze schon erreichen, und er streckte die Hand zum Portschlüssel, während er sie, die ihn stumm immer noch anstarrten, zum letzten Mal anschaute. Seine Augen trafen schließlich Severus' und er zog sie zum letzten Mal hartnäckig auf sich.

„Leben Sie wohl", sagte er, und auch wenn sich seine Stimme an sie alle richtete, sprachen seine Augen nur zu ihm, und zu ihm allein.

Und so verschwand Harry Potter aus der Zaubererwelt und ließ hinter sich tränenvolle Freunde, fast tränende Lehrer und Mitkämpfer, und einen Mann mit leiser und tiefer, frischer und dunkler Stimme, einer sternförmigen Wunde auf der linken Hand, die schon vernarbte, und einem kohlschwarzen Blick, der jetzt vor Entschlossenheit glänzte, zurück.

‚ _Auf Wiedersehen_ , Potter.'

oOoOoOoOo

 **UTZ**

 **Harry James Potter erhielt:**

Kräuterkunde: E

Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O

Zauberkunst: E

Verwandlung: E

Zaubertränke: O

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: E

Das Zauberministerium gratuliert Ihnen für diese hervorragenden Ergebnisse, Mr Potter. Wenn Sie immer noch eine Karriere als Auror machen wollen, werden Sie höchst willkommen sein, mit dem Rekrutierungsbüro im 2. Stock des Ministeriums Kontakt aufzunehmen. Viel Erfolg.

oOoOoOoOo

Danke an Dragonwing4 für diesen schönen OS und an Verliebtindich, die mich korrigiert hat. Und danke an alle Leser.


End file.
